Only in Your Dreams
by Abagail Snow
Summary: Sick of playing the sidekicks, Pacey and Joey decide to have their own storyline, and on a sexually precocious show like 'The Creek,' what better way to kick it off than with a fun sex pact?
1. Pilot: Redefining the Double Date

Summary: During the pilot episode Dawson asks Joey to come to the movies with Him, Jen, and Pacey so Jen won't feel awkward. So this is my way of spicing it up.  
  
Joey walked along the pier shuffling her feet against the sidewalk as the wind blew through her hair. She was losing Dawson she realized that now. He had changed so much in the past few days. Just that past Saturday he was denying his raging hormones, and now he was following Jen Lindley around like a lost puppy dog.  
  
"Hey Joey," Dawson called riding up next to her on his bike, "I need a favor."  
  
"Uh oh," Joey replied walking along side him.  
  
"I have a semi quasie-date with Jen tonight, we're going to the movies with Pacey and I need you to come with us."  
  
"I'd rather go down in a plane crash." Joey said the sound of Jen's name giving her a nauseous feeling.  
  
"Come on," Dawson nagged, "it's going to be really weird with just two guys and Jen you would even it out."  
  
"Well so would it appear as a double date."  
  
Dawson twitched his nose thinking for a moment, "Sort of but not really, Pacey's on this hormonal mission."  
  
"Have you had an aneurysm?" She asked, cutting him off and shaking her head. "No way!"  
  
"It's not like a date, date," He tried to reason. "It's just so that Jen won't feel uncomfortable."  
  
"We wouldn't want that," Joey replied sarcastically bitterness obvious in her voice.  
  
"Come on Joey Please," He was begging now putting on the puppy dog lip, "please, please, please, please, please!" Dawson paused looking at her seriously stepping off of his bike, "Joey, please."  
  
She let out an exaggerated sigh shrugging her shoulders and looking down at her feet. "Whatever."  
  
"Thank you!" He answered excitedly wrapping an arm around her. "You're the best I mean it." Noticing the change of expression Joey was emitting he shifted uncomfortably. "Look I know your worried about our relationship and everything but I told you, nothing has to change we can talk about anything." He let out a giddy smile as he took off on his bike leaving Joey staring at the ground.  
  
Joey folded her arms over her chest as she stared after him. Letting out a deep breath she turned her direction and marched over to find some one she could lay her frustrations on.  
  
~*~  
  
Pacey sat in front of his mirror fixing his hair and practicing kissing faces at his reflection. This was going to be his big night, every teenaged boy's fantasy. Tamara Jacobs was his dream goddess, her soft seductive voice, her wicked eyes, the years of experience he always craved for. Sure it was odd to be chasing after a woman who was easily twice his age but none of the women in his age bracket popped his cork, or at least showed any interest in him what so ever.  
  
"Hey there," he practiced snapping his fingers out. "No, no, no," he shook his head clearing his throat, "How are you doing?" He rolled his eyes back in frustration running his hands through his hair, "That's not going to work, Witter," he told himself.  
  
Just then his door flew open and he was hurled against his bed, his back was against the wall and a hand grasped firmly around his neck. "I don't know what you're intentions are exactly but right now they are ruining my life." The petite brunette sneered her grip strong and her eyes on fire.  
  
"Look Josephine," he winced as her grip tightened cutting off his air supply. "Listen Joey, I don't know what you're talking about but if it means your unhappiness I must have done something right." She pulled her hand back shoving him back against the wall with more strength. "How'd you get in here anyway?"  
  
"I let myself in; your parents never were much for maintaining your safety while out of the house now were they? Seeing as the door was neither locked nor closed completely." She answered her voice still hard and rough.  
  
"Well they must have assumed all of the loons were locked safely away in the asylum," he smiled trying to ignore the strong pinch in his neck.  
  
"Obviously not since you're still residing in these commercial accommodations."  
  
"Look I'll answer any of your questions as soon as you let me go," Pacey reasoned struggling under her strength.  
  
"I'll let you go when you answer my questions," Joey responded raising a brow.  
  
"Then I guess I'm not talking."  
  
"Then I guess they'll have to find your body."  
  
"Alright, alright you win," he flailed his arms finally regaining his composure and hurled her off of him. Breathing heavily he inched across the bed creating a great distance between them. "What have I done now?"  
  
"Many a thing," Joey said shifting over the edge of the bed, "but I guess we can tackle one problem at a time starting with this whole double date experience that you have orchestrated for tonight's events."  
  
"Double date?" Pacey asked confused raising a brow. "I don't recall any such rendezvous' that I agreed to or arranged."  
  
Joey furrowed her brows; "Well Dawson said that-."  
  
"I asked Dawson to come with me so I could meet up with someone else, he agreed and that is my extent of the knowledge of this situation."  
  
"See," Joey sighed, "I knew that, I was just hoping that I was wrong and that-."  
  
"I was trying to hook up Dawson and Jen for the evening in an attempt to sabotage your life entirely." Pacey finished nodding in understanding.  
  
"Well obviously I had to find someone to blame and you're so easy to vent my frustrations on because I can kick your ass so easily."  
  
"Sure, but I swear to God if your weren't a girl you would be a bloody pulp right about now," Pacey said absently putting his hand on her shoulder then immediately taking it away. "Is that all?"  
  
"Not exactly," Joey sighed worrying her lower lip between her teeth.  
  
Pacey rolled his eyes, "What are you going to make me do now."  
  
"You Pacey J. Witter, will be my boyfriend for the evening." She said taking his hand in hers.  
  
"No, no, no I don't think so," he shook his head scrunching his nose slightly.  
  
Joey maneuvered his hand behind his back twisting it around and pinning his chest against the bed roughly. "Oh yes, yes, yes weakling," she replied twisting his arm further.  
  
"And what exactly is the purpose of your twisted plan," Pacey struggled flinching from the pain.  
  
"Well Dawson's reaction to it will show Jen that he cares a little too much and she'll realize that he's a lost cause."  
  
"And if that doesn't work?"  
  
"I'll scare her away."  
  
"You're so cute when you're delusional," he said sarcastically into his mattress. "And I'm doing this for you why?"  
  
"I'm saving you, Pace."  
  
"From what?"  
  
"From whatever delusional plan that you're conspiring in that little peanut sized brain of yours."  
  
"And what makes you think it won't work?" He asked still trying to shift out of her hold.  
  
She leaned over brushing her nose against his ear, "Trust me," she breathed her breath hot against his neck, "she doesn't want you." She released her hold rolling off the bed and walking towards the door, "Bye sweetheart," Joey said stopping in the doorframe, "and wear something cute."  
  
Pacey gave her a dirty look as he stretched his arms and watched her disappear down the stairs. That woman would wreck him, he could tell.  
  
~*~  
  
The four of them met at the Ice House standing awkwardly and saying hellos. Joey wrapped herself around Pacey's arm and he gave her strange looks only getting flirtatious laughs and shoves in return.  
  
"Joey what are you doing?" Dawson asked staring at her confused.  
  
"Well this is a double date isn't it?" Dawson nodded, "And since you got Jen that means that I get Pacey." Joey entwined her fingers with Pacey's; "We better get the theater before the movie starts." She said dragging him behind her.  
  
Pacey gave Dawson and exasperated look as Dawson shrugged behind them along with Jen. "So," Jen began walking along side Joey, "how long have you and Pace been a thing?"  
  
"Oh a long time," Joey replied waving a hand at her. "He's a great boyfriend and a great lay if you know what I mean," she said nudging Jen's shoulder and wiggling an eyebrow. "He's huge, you know, in that place that really counts, just look at his fingers." She pulled his hand in front of her face to demonstrate.  
  
"Nice," Jen said sarcastically snickering slightly.  
  
"You a virgin?" Joey asked.  
  
"Joey!" Dawson finally said pushing her slightly.  
  
"Well I mean Pacey was new at it when I got to him and he was really confused and lost so when I'm done with him I'm sure he'll be able to show you a good time." Joey smiled wickedly.  
  
"Joey!" Dawson repeated.  
  
"Well yes Joey I am a virgin, but I'm sure I can find my own guy," she glanced over at Dawson who turned a shade of crimson.  
  
"Oh no, you don't want a virgin like Dawson, they make horrible first encounters and you want it to be memorable," she pushed Pacey in front of her, "like Pacey."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind."  
  
"And his tongue, it's magical. He is the greatest kisser I've ever experienced and he knows exactly where to put those hands it's amazing!" She said pushing Pacey against a store window kissing him hard. His hands up in surrender until he finally relaxed pushing her against him. Her hands pushed around frantically on his chest as her tongue explored his mouth, her knees went weak but she didn't want to stop as she wrapped her arms around his neck for support. Suddenly she remembered that she had never kissed a boy before. That in the back of her mind she was always saving herself for Dawson, yet here she was her tongue battling Pacey's a moan escaping their lips. Pacey lifted her up slightly before bringing her down and breaking away. "Wow," she breathed heavily adverting her eyes from his gaze.  
  
"Yeah wow," Pacey nodded shifting from foot to foot, "we probably shouldn't do that ever again."  
  
Joey nodded slightly stunned before following a shocked Dawson and a giggling Jen to the movie entrance.  
  
Pacey shrugged smugly, placing an arm around Joey's waist, "What can I say the girl can't take her hands off me," he slid his hand down pinching her ass.  
  
Joey elbowed him in the groin forcing him to keel over, "So let's buy tickets," she said reaching into Pacey's back pocket and waving around his wallet.  
  
~*~  
  
Pacey's eyes scanned the scarcely filled theater searching for a sign of Tamara. The four had just gotten to their seats when he finally spotted her. Ripping his hand from Joey's grasp he excused himself and jogged down the isle.  
  
"Hey there, I thought I would find you here," Pacey said as he approached his teacher.  
  
"Oh hi, Pacey," Tamara answered awkwardly.  
  
"I came with my friends but I really don't have to sit with them," he suggested scooting towards the empty seat.  
  
"Wouldn't you rather spend the evening with people your own age?" She asked glancing over her shoulder towards the three.  
  
"I spend all my free time with them, you I'm restricted to school hours." He said slyly. Tamara grinned slightly at his persistence but was quickly interrupted.  
  
"Sweetheart, I can't leave you any where!" Joey said pulling on Pacey's shoulder. "I know I broke your heart with the whole baby scare and that you're in a fragile state right now but I've decided that we can work through this."  
  
"Jo, what are you doing?" He asked through clenched teeth.  
  
"I know you're lost right now," She acted pleadingly, "I am too, and I think the love that we share can bring us through this!"  
  
"Is this your girlfriend?" Ms. Jacobs asked curiously.  
  
"Yes it is iMa'am/i," she emphasized holding out her hand, "and he's obviously on the rebound."  
  
Tamara snickered at this raising a brow, "Well Pacey I think you've found a wonderful young lady, so why don't you go work things out and enjoy the movie together."  
  
"But," Pacey struggled out as Joey dragged him back to their seats, "Jo, I am going to kill you and take great pleasure in doing it slowly and gruesomely!" He sneered.  
  
Joey pinched his cheek between her forefingers, "Aw I love when you talk dirty to me."  
  
He shook his head in denial, "its official you've gone crazy!"  
  
~*~  
  
The movie had been going on for twenty minutes or so by now and Joey was already bored out of her mind. She glanced over at Dawson who was working his hand into Jen's trying to wait for her consent by being as subtle as possible. She rolled her eyes trying to overcome her anger. She then looked over at Pacey who was still gazing at his English teacher with lost eyes, God he could be stupid sometimes.  
  
Joey shifted slightly in her seat taking a deep breath as she placed her hand a top Pacey's stroking it slightly. He jumped out of his trance staring wide eyed at his hand and then back to the screen trying to ignore her. Joey glanced at Dawson through the corner of her eye as she slid her hand past the arm rest onto Pacey's thigh. He gasped breathing heavily scared of what her next move would be, hating her for talking him into whatever exactly she had. She stroked his thigh lightly before moving her hand over his crotch. Pacey tightened his grip around the arm rests working his lower lip between his teeth as his breathing continued to increase.  
  
His heart was racing and he could feel all his blood flowing to the worst place possible as her fingers continued to dance over his jeans. He bit harder on his lower lip fighting off the escaping groan. "Jo," he half moaned half sternly addressed.  
  
She smiled innocently at him her hand still stroking him as she glanced over her shoulder at Dawson who was staring intently at her hand. "What?"  
  
"This," he said clearing his voice adjusting it to a whisper, "this is cruel and unusual punishment and I suggest you stop before I do something to you that will embarrass you equally if not worse."  
  
"Aw, is Pacey afraid that little Pace wants to come out and play?" She teased.  
  
"Jo," he repeated almost painfully, placing his hand on top of hers and removing it from his lap, "I'll be right back."  
  
Realization finally hit her as her eyes widened following his path to the theater door. She blushed sinking back down into her seat trying to pay attention to the film but her mind wondering back to Pacey, the bathroom, and him relieving himself from her touch. Suddenly her mind wondered to uncharted places. Pacey kissing her, Pacey with his shirt off, Pacey's ass, Pacey holding her close, Pacey laughing, Pacey smiling at her, Pacey's hot breath against her neck. She shook her head shifting in her seat and resting her head against her hand. Her raging hormones were finally getting the best of her and her attention was shifting from her 'thang' for Dawson to her desire to jump Pacey.  
  
She glanced back over at Dawson who had finally grasped Jen's hand within his and they sat innocently watching the screen. Joey rolled her eyes away trying to overcome her jealousy. She looked over at Pacey's chair and realized that she missed him. She shook her head again tucking her hair behind her ear and licking her lips realizing the lipstick Bessie had applied had long since faded.  
  
Minutes later he returned sliding into his seat and trying his best not to look at her. The scent of her got to him immediately as he stared off at the isle. Ice cubes, he thought to himself, he shook his head when that didn't work, my sisters, he thought of them, Gretchen, Carrie, Gretchen's foot, Carrie's elbow, Gretchen's earlobe, Carrie's pinky. He let out a sigh removing his hands from the arm rest and folding them over his chest his lips tight together staring at the movie.  
  
~*~  
  
The movie ended and the group worked their way out of the theater. Dawson kept his hand lightly in contact with Jen's while Pacey and Joey kept as much distance between them as possible. Pacey's eyes caught a glimpse at Tamara as his gaze followed her. Joey looked over her shoulder towards his glares direction. Tamara looked over at him and smiled. Joey rolled her eyes in frustration walking over to Pacey and wrapping her arms around him kissing him briefly.  
  
"What are you doing?" Pacey groaned.  
  
"Saving you from making the biggest mistake of your life," Joey said shifting out of his embrace. He held onto her trapping her from escape, his eyes shifting between Tamara's gaze and Joey's.  
  
He sighed pulling her closer, "You minus well make it worth it," he said in a husky tone. He smothered her lips with his own his hands resting on the smalls of her back as he slid his tongue over hers.  
  
After a moment Joey pushed him away, "Cretin!" She yelled.  
  
"Oh you wanted it," Pacey said his voice shifting back to banter.  
  
"Bite me!"  
  
"Tell me when and where."  
  
She rolled her eyes walking back up to Dawson and Jen her heart fluttering as she brought her fingers to her lips.  
  
They reached the Ice House and said good byes before parting ways. Dawson walked along with Jen as they approached their houses. "So it must be hard having to be stuck with Pacey and Joey like that all the time," Jen said smiling slightly.  
  
"Oh no don't pay attention to them," Dawson said shaking his head. "They were just trying to embarrass me and scare you off."  
  
Jen took his hand in hers, "Well you can tell them that it didn't work very well." She kissed him softly on the cheek before pulling away blushing slightly. "Good night, Dawson." She finished running up the path glancing over her shoulder towards him.  
  
~*~  
  
As soon as Pacey had gotten home he had taken a cold shower and changed into a wife beater and sweats. He ran a hand through his damp hair sighing in defeat. Not only had he blown his opportunity at seducing his gorgeous teacher, but he couldn't stop thinking about Joey.  
  
He walked through out his empty house because his parents had taken Doug out to celebrate something wonderful he had done. He often wondered when he would be the apple of his father's eye, when Doug would finally screw up. But no, he was still here at home alone wondering why he was such a screw up.  
  
A loud knock rang through the entrance way and Pacey groaned walking over the door. He opened it to find Joey on the other side. She charged in pushing him against the stairs. "What exactly do you thing that you were doing tonight?" She asked lunging forward.  
  
"Excuse me?" Pacey asked shifting on the stairs.  
  
"What did you think you were doing?" Joey repeated approaching him intimidatingly as he scrambled up the stairs.  
  
"Are you insane?" Pacey asked his voice raising.  
  
"You kissed me!" She said in almost shock her finger pointing at him accusingly.  
  
Pacey stood up standing in the doorframe of his room, "Yeah after you kissed me," he paused looking at her strangely his voice cracking, "twice!"  
  
Joey stalked him into his room pushing him into the bed, "I did it to protect you."  
  
Pacey shook his head standing back up towering her. "That's it I'm sick of this, I'm not going to let you push me around anymore," he said tossing her against the bed like she had just done.  
  
"You can't do that!" Joey said pulling him down rolling over before he fell onto the bed.  
  
"I'm sick of this sick mating ritual we're engaging in!" Pacey said rolling on top of her, "You can't ram your tongue down my throat and expect me not to react to it!"  
  
"Excuse me," Joey said rolling them over so that she was on top of him, "I didn't know this was some ritual."  
  
Pacey shook his head taking dominance once again, "You give me a hand job and expect no sexual overflow? As if there wasn't any tension before that? You're so clueless!"  
  
Joey took pushed him over, "You think I don't know that? I'm not as oblivious as Dawson, Pace! I know what I want."  
  
He shifted his weight over her again pinning her firmly this time, "Then come and get it," he said huskily as she wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him wildly. They clawed at each other years of built up sexual tension finally being released as he pulled her jacket off her shoulders.  
  
Joey broke away staring into Pacey's dark eyes then kissing his forehead, cheeks, chin, nose, any part of his face she felt fit before meeting his lips again trailing her hands down to the hem of his tank top. She needed to feel his skin, to smooth her hands over the contours of his back. Curling her fingers under the edge she brought it up over his head, friction caused by his sweat-glazed chest. Pulling away for a moment his eyes searched her hazel ones which were now dark with flecks of grey dancing in the soft moonlight from his window.  
  
Taking cue Pacey brought the material of Joey's shirt over her head gazing at her for a moment, her golden skin was still tan from the summer and had a silver glow in this light. He didn't know exactly what they were doing or exactly what they would be doing five minutes from now, all he knew was how good it felt, how right it somehow was. She let out a soft whimper before he began kissing her neck, nuzzling his nose over the black strap of her bra then trailing kisses down to her belly button, tasting the salty flesh. His hands smoothed over her milky thighs so soft and smooth that they practically slid like ice.  
  
"Pacey," she finally said lifting his head off of her lower torso. "I'm not going to have my first time be hate sex."  
  
Pacey nuzzled his face in her stomach feeling the warmth of her skin, "I don't hate you," he said looking up at her.  
  
She sat up bringing his face to hers, "We can't do this now, it's not fair to either one of us."  
  
He stared into her eyes for a moment searching for answers, "Why is it not fair? I know it's not because of Dawson."  
  
"And how is that?"  
  
He leaned her back against the bed sweat condensing at his temples as he stroked her cheeks, "Because if you wanted him nearly as much as you wanted me, you wouldn't be here right now."  
  
"But it's not all about want," she sighed not able to break out of his gaze, "I'm not going to sleep with you just because I have a major sexual attraction to you."  
  
"What if I said I was in like with you?" He questioned nuzzling their noses.  
  
"In like?" She rose a questioning brow.  
  
"Yes," he nodded, "completely and madly in like with you."  
  
She smiled, "Then I'd say that you were still stuck in your adolescent twelve year old Jennifer Love Hewitt crush."  
  
"What if I said I couldn't imagine this moment with anyone else?"  
  
"Pacey," Joey said giving him an aggravated look, "you're trying too hard now."  
  
Pacey nuzzled into her neck breathing softly into her ear, "What if I told you I meant every word?"  
  
"You're a smooth operator Mr. Witter," she laughed as he continued lightly nibbling her ear lobe. "But words and sweet nothings may sound good but they don't always add up to everything you intended."  
  
He lifted his head looking back at her, "What do you mean by that?"  
  
"You can tell me you me you need me all you want but it won't stop me from thinking that you're only talking for lil' Chico," She said nudging down.  
  
He rolled his eyes, "Well you do realize that he's involved right?" Joey nodded a playful smirk dancing on her face. "And he doesn't appreciate the fact that you have such a low opinion of him. It makes him feel like he's a piece of meat."  
  
"Oh really?" She asked raising a brow.  
  
"Yeah," he nodded, "and he really wants to meet you," he paused, "but it's obvious that you just don't like him."  
  
"I think he's lying," she corrected.  
  
"How's that?"  
  
"I met him earlier tonight and he liked me quite a lot actually." She shifted glancing at Pacey's alarm clock, "But it's getting really late so we'll have to postpone any proper introduction to a later date." Joey kissed Pacey's forehead before shifting up and replacing her shirt.  
  
"You're killing me here, Jo," he groaned stretching and wiping her eyes.  
  
She held his face in her hands and gave him numerous pecks, "Just give me some time, I mean you've already lived fifteen years sex free what's a few more months."  
  
"Months?" Pacey's voice cracked.  
  
She smiled, "Months, weeks, days," she shrugged flashing a half smile, "It's all the same right." She kissed him one last time before finally walking towards his door. Pacey smiled resting his hands behind his head watching after her. "Oh yeah and Pace," Joey turned in the door frame, "try to stay away from your teachers till then, okay?"  
  
He nodded his grin widening as she disappeared down the stairs. 


	2. Dance: Beneficial Dancing Partners

Author's Note: I continued it! Wooh! Feedback is lovely!  
  
She burrowed through her locker unable to find the right books as he bumped up behind her shielding her line of vision with his hands, "Guess who?" He whispered softly into her ear.  
  
Letting out a grunt she elbowed him fiercely finally grabbing hold of her Math textbook. "Pacey what are you doing?"  
  
"Well I've been trying to call you all weekend," he said innocently, wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
She struggled out of his grasp turning to face him, "And I've been trying to avoid you all weekend."  
  
He leaned against the lockers next to her crossing his arms over his chest, "Jo, when you offer a guy sex you can't expect them to just scurry off and offer you space. You have to understand that they're going to follow you around like a puppy dog until you give the word."  
  
"Look Pace, about the other night," she sighed frustratingly batting at a loose strand of hair. "I wasn't being myself and to lead you on would be unfair."  
  
"Jo, I've known you for ten years, and I can tell when you're serious and when you're not and the other night you were very serious." He tried to reason leaning forward for a more intimate conversation.  
  
She shut her locker and took off in long strides Pacey hot on her heels moments later; "It was a sexual overflow. We had a buildup, hit the release valve and now I can walk down this hall without wanting to throw you up against a locker. I think our business is done."  
  
"You wanted to throw me against a locker?" Pacey asked wiggling his brows.  
  
"Call me in five years and maybe my sexual desires will crave you once more, but now there's nothing."  
  
He blocked her path, as he stilled her, "Look Jo, I'm not looking for a relationship or anything."  
  
She rolled her eyes trying to work her way around him, "Then what are you looking for?"  
  
"Experience, kisses, touches, you know intimacy."  
  
"That sounds like a relationship, Pacey."  
  
He ushered her against the wall out of the traffic of the hall as he dropped his voice to a whisper, "I've never kissed a girl like I've kissed you, it was," he fidgeted for words as she listened on impatiently.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hot," he finally stated, "extremely hot. I saw fireworks, the space shuttle was launched, the fat lady sang."  
  
"One more cliché and I'm walking, Witter."  
  
He smiled slightly, "So you're considering this?"  
  
"Considering what?"  
  
"Friends with benefits?" He explained shyly still fearing her reaction.  
  
"What are these benefits?"  
  
He shrugged, "Whatever we want them to be, I fulfill your needs you fulfill mine, no questions asked, no strings attached."  
  
"Sounds romantic," she said dryly, rolling her eyes.  
  
"It wasn't intended to." He licked his lips reassessing his argument, "Nobody has to know about it, and you know that one day when Dawson asks you to do, to do whatever under that golden sunset, you'll be prepared."  
  
"Since when did Dawson have anything to do with this?"  
  
"Since forever Jo, since his balls dropped and you began drooling." He bit on his lip resting his hands on her shoulders; "I really like kissing you, Jo. And I think you like it too, so for once in our lives let's not just analyze the shit out of stupid, natural, hormone induced attractions and just go with the flow."  
  
"No," she stated simply.  
  
"Why not?" He asked his voice cracking revealing now that he was desperate.  
  
"You want me to be you're sex slave Pacey!"  
  
"I never said that," he reasoned as she began walking down the hall again her pace quick as he jogged after her.  
  
"But that's what you implied."  
  
"Will you at least think about it?"  
  
She sighed tucking her hair behind her ears. What he had said was true kissing him was hot, kissing him was fun and she had felt the sparks. But sex buddies, that was pushing it, "Maybe."  
  
"Maybe as in maybe I'll do it or maybe as in maybe I'll think about it?"  
  
It took her a moment to compute his statement, "I'm thinking about thinking about it," she reasoned.  
  
A childish grin crossed his lips as he stopped letting her walk off, "Good, good."  
  
She stopped turning on her heels to glance over her shoulder, "And Pace, this conversation never happened."  
  
"Already forgotten," he called out to her descending form.  
  
~*~  
  
"Joey what were you doing that night at the movies?" Dawson inquired as he fished through his tray for another crunchy French fry.  
  
"What are you talking about?" She asked innocently sipping at her milk.  
  
"Well as I recall, you're tongue was jammed down Pacey's throat and you were telling Jen of you're wild sex life."  
  
"It was obviously an act, Dawson; kissing Pacey was only done for the good of mankind. It was disgusting and wrong and I'll never be engaging in it ever again."  
  
"That's not what you said that night," Pacey countered sliding down next to her.  
  
Her body tightened as his arm brushed against her while he was straightening his tray. "You're obviously delusional," she sneered as she stared at him through slit lids.  
  
"What did she say that night?" Dawson asked suddenly enthralled with the conversation.  
  
"Only to drop off the face of the Earth because his appearance appalled me," Joey explained still glaring at Pacey.  
  
"Whatever you say, Jo," the brunette said lightly, "But we'll always know the truth."  
  
Unable to control her anger she darted out of her chair nearly taking her tray out with her, "Well Pacey you know what we were talking about earlier?" He nodded suddenly regretting what he had said. "You can take those ideas and shove them straight up your ass because that will be the most light of day that it will see." She then stalked out of the cafeteria Dawson's eyes following her as Pacey dropped his head into his hands.  
  
~*~  
  
"And cut," Dawson said as Pacey finished rummaging through the boats coming to a stop.  
  
Jen coiled an electrical cord as Joey crept out of her 'hiding spot' for the scene. "Are we done for today?" Pacey asked as he straitened his rumpled shirt.  
  
"Why such the hurry?" Joey asked him bitterly still upset at him from that afternoon.  
  
"I'm going to the dance tonight, the woman of my dreams will be there and I plan to attend."  
  
She rolled her eyes walking over to Dawson to watch the dailies. "Who is this dream woman?" Dawson asked suddenly interested.  
  
"Probably the English teacher," Joey teased peering over his shoulder.  
  
"You don't wear jealousy well, Josephine."  
  
She glared at him but was distracted by the petite blonde who approached them, "I should get going too," Jen explained. "I'm going to the dance with Cliff tonight so I need to get ready."  
  
In a panicked move Dawson suddenly exclaimed, "Well Joey and I are going too, you know as friends." He struggled, "So we'll have to hang out at some point."  
  
"Maybe," Jen shrugged as her and Pacey both took off disappearing from his lawn.  
  
"I'm honored," Joey replied dryly picking up a boat oar clearing the set.  
  
~*~  
  
Dawson and Joey entered the poorly decorated gymnasium about a half an hour after the dance had started. Lines of blue and green streamers hung from the basket ball hoops and cardboard fish were taped along the bleachers. The lighting was dim, the main source of illumination coming from a disco ball swinging over the clearing in front of the DJ serving as a dance floor.  
  
Dawson quickly spotted Jen dancing with Cliff and his jealousy radiated off of him like a nuclear reaction. "Dance with him," he muttered bitterly as he pulled on Joey's hand.  
  
The slow music started as if on cue as Joey blushed when her body hit flush against Dawson's. They danced with ease and experience as he twirled her around keeping the look out for Jen. "They look good together," Joey commented spotting the couple over his shoulder.  
  
"Cliff looks like he's going to bone her right out there on the dance floor," Dawson sneered through gritted teeth.  
  
"They're having fun," Joey argued still trying to find the comfort she craved in his arms.  
  
"I'm going to cut in," Dawson decided as he removed Joey from his embrace and stalked towards the couple.  
  
"Dawson," she called after him before he disappeared in the crowd.  
  
~*~  
  
Pacey rocked to the beat of the song as he leaned against the table next to the punch bowl. His eyes lingered on the curvy blonde who stood alone watching over the dancing teens. He poured a glass of the red liquid and approached the middle aged woman. "Would you like some punch, Tamara?" He asked smugly stepping up beside her.  
  
She smirked over her shoulder as she accepted the extended cup, "Why thank you Pacey."  
  
He settled his stance next to her crossing his arms over his chest, "I never got into these school dances, far too juvenile for my taste."  
  
She chuckled lightly taking a sip of the fruity drink, "Well they're fun while you're young."  
  
He fidgeted nervously trying to work out the words. "Say, would you like to dance?"  
  
Miss Jacobs eyes fell upon Joey who sat in the corner staring off in the distance, "Don't you think that would upset your girlfriend?"  
  
"Oh that girl," he laughed, "She's not really my girlfriend."  
  
"I'm sorry Pacey," she explained placing a hand on his arm. "But you're just not my type," she let him off easily.  
  
He nodded, embarrassment taking over him as she retreated from him. He glanced over at Joey slumped on a chair alone and let out a sigh.  
  
~*~  
  
"May I have this dance," her gaze traveled off the floor stopping at the extended hand in front of her before finishing its voyage resting on Pacey's soft blue eyes.  
  
She fought the threatening smile, but when it finally escaped her lips she realized that she didn't care. She nodded subtly a few times before her hand met his immediately fitting together as he helped her off of her chair.  
  
"So Dawson ditched you already?" He asked nonchalantly as he wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"I'm sure he's off looking for the Broadway Babe as we speak," she sighed jealousy lacing her voice.  
  
He smirked drawing her closer as she rested her hands behind his neck, "Well he's missing out."  
  
"I see you're attempts to woo Miss Jacobs failed miserably once again," Joey shrugged glancing over her shoulder at Tamara as she chatted with another one of their teachers.  
  
"Supposedly I'm not her type," he explained running his hands alone her thin white blouse.  
  
She didn't shutter or react to his touch as she tilted her head back to look at him, "What is her type exactly?"  
  
"Over eighteen," she giggled resting her chin on his shoulder tightening her grasp around his neck. The ease of their motions was comforting as they swayed along the dance floor.  
  
"It's probably for the best," her voice was a soft whisper now and the heat radiating off of his body surprisingly made her shiver as she clung to him tightly closing off any gaps.  
  
"Yeah," he breathed resting his head in the crook of her neck no longer able to control his mind or his actions. "Have I told you how beautiful you look this evening?"  
  
She bit back her smile retracting her head from his shoulder as she bent back to look at him once again. His eyes were soft, and if she looked hard enough she could see the reds, greens, and yellows of the cheap disco ball reflect off the blue flecks creating different tones in them.  
  
"I haven't even changed Pacey; I look like I always do."  
  
His lips curved into a smile as they rocked from side to side. "Well you always look beautiful I just never find the right moments to say it," he said, his voice light but sincere.  
  
She bowed her head trying to hide the crimson color of her cheeks. "You don't have to say things like that," she said shyly.  
  
He lowered his face to her ear, his cheek brushing against the soft hairs of her loose ponytail sending a sensation through his body. "What has anybody ever told you that before?"  
  
Tilting her head up her cheek now pressed against his she smiled, "Nobody who mattered."  
  
He began chocking on words trying to find the right thing to say, but only finding himself blushing as his hands continued to stroke the small of her back. He drew his head back, looking deep into her hazel orbs. The urge to kiss her surged through every nerve and all he could see was compliance in her eyes.  
  
"Can we go now?" Dawson whined coming up next to them. They retracted their arms stepping away from each other, the moment completely over as they nodded a few times nervously.  
  
~*~  
  
"So how was your date with dream girl?" Dawson asked Pacey as the three shuffled down the street.  
  
"Not what I had anticipated."  
  
He snuffed slightly, "Rejection?"  
  
"Oh yeah," Pacey replied, mimicking the Kool-Aid man in the commercials.  
  
"Tell me about it," Dawson sighed allowing his feet to drag on the concrete of the sidewalk. "After following Jen into the girl's bathroom I realized that my attempts were futile."  
  
Pacey nodded in acceptance, "Girl's bathroom? Nicely done man."  
  
Joey rolled her eyes walking along the other side of Dawson, "Your maturity astounds me."  
  
They slowed to a stop, the silhouette of Jen Lindley outlined by the streetlights reflecting off the water. The contrast between her slender white legs and short black skirt distracted him as he found himself motionless. "Go get the girl," Pacey offered giving him an encouraging shove. He protested weakly scrambling to regain his balance as he looked back between Pacey and Jen. "Is it alright if I go?"  
  
Joey nodded to him as he regained his composure his strides confident but both knew under those layers he was panicking.  
  
Turning on his heels Pacey clasped his hands together, "So, shall I walk you home?"  
  
She scrunched up her nose shrugging at his offer, "Well I wouldn't want any other serial rapists stalking me through the night other then you."  
  
"You flatter me Josephine." They continued down the dock in silence occasionally brushing against one another. The night air quickly sifting from the warm summer breezes to the approaching fall; the white light of the moon blended with the yellow lights of the streets and the chirping of the crickets set the melodic tempo.  
  
"I've been thinking," Joey said breaking the silence.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About that thing that you said this morning," she explained stopping by a wooden post of the dock resting her hands on the moist wood.  
  
He furrowed his brows digging his hands into his pockets, "About the benefits?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I thought you refuted the idea completely at lunch; remember all the insults passed back and forth that led me to making an ass of myself in front of my English teacher yet again?"  
  
"I wanna do it Pacey," she explained rocking nervously from foot to foot.  
  
His face became plastered with a grin as he looked at her in shock, "Really?" She nodded and he dug his hands further into his pockets, "What made you change your mind?"  
  
She tucked her hair behind her ears licking at her lips nervously, "Because I miss kissing you."  
  
Retracting his hands from his pockets he wrapped his arms around her shoulders drawing her closer. He dropped his voice to a low husky whisper, the kind of whisper that made her tingle, "Good because it's been killing me too."  
  
She kissed his lips softly, delicately as her hands ran up his chest, "Our little secret," she half breathed her eyes locked on the curve of his mouth.  
  
"Our little secret," he confirmed brushing his lips over hers again as the kissed on the docks under the light of the moon. 


	3. Kiss: Sexcapades with a Guy Named Bubba

**Author's Note: Thanks for feedback It's totally awesome, for real.**

Straddling his back she worked her fingers through the tight muscles of his shoulders, "Alright, Henry VIII's second wife was?"

He lie across the length of her bed his face buried in his folded arms as she continued the soothing motions, "I don't see how me studying is fulfilling your needs?"

"It makes me feel like I'm helping the community, you know removing invalid's from the street and raising their GPA's."  She shrugged scanning the text book she had balanced on his back as she leaned over it.

They had been doing this for a week now kissing, touching, stroking, fingering, licking, slurping, sucking, grinding, hitting a triple by their third encounter.  Mrs. Witter had thought they were doing homework in his room, catching them in a compromising position before inviting 'Zoe' to stay for dinner.  Joey had gathered her things shook her head, thanked her for the offer before shooting out the door, her whole body red, without even correcting her name.

Bessie hadn't even noticed only commenting that Pacey was hanging out at the Icehouse so often that she was considering giving him a paycheck for his week's services.  Not realizing that he was trying to help Joey finish her shifts earlier so they could make out in the Witter Wagoneer for an hour.

Dawson and Jen hadn't noticed either except when the kissing scenes came along and there were less protests and Dawson had to yell "Cut," a little louder for them to finally stop.

Something else had shifted in their relationship; instead of running to Dawson for their problems they found themselves calling one another at odd hours of the night discussing any thing from the meaning of life to old television shows they wished were never canceled.  It surprised them that after a decade of arguing and hating each other they had found a lot of things that they had had in common.  One thing that thankfully hadn't disappeared from them however was their patented good hearted banter.

Grunting he finally mumbled, "Anne Boleyn."

"Correct," she rewarded him by kissing his neck.  "Next question, who fought in the English Civil War?"

He jiggled his weight rolling over so she was now straddling his stomach; "You're taking all the fun out of our arrangements."

She laced her fingers through his using his hands as balance as she hovered over him, "No, I'm making studying fun."

"It would be more fun with a whip," he protested.

"Ha, ha no," she replied wryly slapping him weakly.  "Now answer the question, English Civil War."

He rolled his eyes as he thought for a moment, "Charles and the Cavaliers against Cromwell and the Roundheads."

"Whoever said you weren't smart?"  She asked teasing his lips with her own.

"Well you, for one," he pointed out but quickly became distracted as the heat of her body covered his own.  _Friends with benefits was a very good idea, he thought to himself as his hands traveled along the smoothness of her back._

~*~

"Mr. Leery, what is going on with you today?" Pacey asked sinking into a chair across from Dawson.

"Filming for the school film, _Tale of the Little Jock Who Could_," he said dryly sifting through his own movie script.

"Isn't that film going up against us in the festival?"

"Yep, the competition is tight," he said sarcastically.

He jabbed him playfully, "Don't go messing with the enemies it just wouldn't be right."

"I don't have to, the writing is lame and the directing is awful."

Joey slid into the seat next to Pacey flipping through her notepad.  "Remind me to quit pronto," she sulked dramatically dropping her head into her hand, the locks of her messy ponytail falling into her face.

"Bad day in paradise?"  Dawson asked sympathetically pencilling in edits on the paper in front of him.

"Well yeah, if paradise was a dirty, half star, greasy hell hole."

"I'm sure if the wenches were friendlier, the customers would comply on a better level," Pacey explained receiving death eyes from the exhausted waitress.

"Maybe if I killed you right now I might even receive a tip," she said through a forced smile.

"That's the spirit Jo," he said patting her out of the seat, "Now go get 'em."

She was so tired she merely tilted her head back as she began to descend back onto the main porch to murmur weakly, "I hate you."

"Ah the sweet nothings of two star crossed lovers," Pacey said dazingly, dramatically throwing his head back.  "You should base your next story on something like that."

"What two teens who hate each other to no end," Dawson asked flatly, "sounds enticing."

Pacey snickered inwardly as he toyed with the drink in front of him, "Fiction Dawson, in this version you add in sexcapades."

Dawson blinked back his widened eyes, "Sexcapades?"  He laughed throwing his pencil down allowing it to roll a few inches before lolling to a stop.  "You and Joey engaging in sexcapades, absolutely priceless, I'd like to get that on tape."

"All in good time, my friend," Pacey joked patting Dawson on the shoulder.

"Joey hates you Pacey, it took us weeks to talk her into an _onscreen_ kiss with you."

Joey slumped back into her chair placing a large brown paper bag on the table next to Dawson, "You're food, Mr. Leery."  Dawson couldn't help but let out a laugh as he dropped his head to the table Joey eyed him strangely before Pacey erupted in an uncontrollable laugh as well.  "What are you two Yokels conversing over and why do I feel as if it's at my expense?"

"Pacey was talking about trying to kiss you," Dawson explained through heaves of laughter.

She glared at Pacey her eyes containing a sexy gleam, which reassured him that she wasn't angry.  "Aw, is that why you kept on messing up our kissing scenes?"  She asked flirtatiously playing along with whatever game Pacey had started.  "That's so sweet, to bad I don't date primates," she finished dryly mussing his hair.

"Well I'll leave you two lovebirds be," Dawson began rising from his seat.  "Time to be educated in the arts of film making from the future PSA directors of America."

Joey shifted in her seat nearly meeting his height as she stood along with him, "When are you getting back, I was thinking we could do a movie night."

He shook his head, "Not tonight, tonight is perfect first kiss night with Jen."  Pacey and Joey simultaneously rolled their eyes, "Oh come on it has to be romantic."

"Did you create a romantic setting?"  Pacey asked resting his head against his fist as he lazily tapped his fingers against the wooden table.

"The ruins, white drapes, candles, it's beautiful.  We're going to be using it for filming tomorrow so I figure I'll take her up there and ask her to help with the final touches before engaging in the perfect kiss."

"Clichés, classic," Joey muttered.

"Come on Joey, everybody loves a little smut, along with grand romantic gestures," Dawson reasoned as he collected the loose pages from the script.

"Give me a jeep and a guy named 'Bubba' and I'm set."

Pacey perked up wiggling his brows; "You can call me Bubba any day of the week."

"Only in your dreams, Witter," she shot back.

"They're only dedicated to you Miss Potter," he retorted a sly smile crossing his lips as her crimson cheeks highlighted her face.

Dawson chuckled shaking his head in disbelief as he trotted off down the stairs, "Bye you two."

"Au revoir lover boy," Pacey called after him.

"You're evil," Joey muttered plopping down in the vacated seat that Dawson had just sat in.

"Oh come on, that was fun, I love keeping Dawson on his toes," he defended reclining back into his seat.

She crossed her arms over her chest giving him a frustrated look but under all the layers he could tell that she wasn't really mad, "One of these days Pace, you're going to go to sleep and just won't wake up."

He smirked, his white teeth glistening in perfect formation; "I'm too pretty to kill."

"Just watch me," she threatened but her tone was now seductive.  That's what he noticed over the past week, every thing she said that used to appall him was now suddenly hot, and excruciatingly sexy.

"You need a break, Josephine," he decided helping her out of her chair and untying her apron, him movements slow as he delicately brushed his fingers along the hem of her jeans.

"There are no times for breaks when you work at a sweat shop," she protested unable to resist the urge to fall back against him.

He nuzzled his nose in her ear his soft breath blowing on the thin hairs at the nape of her neck.  "I can talk to Bessie," he whispered, his voice mesmerizing in that low husky tone. 

"And she'll merely crack the whip and tell me to work on," she argued, his fingers still tickling the small of her back as she tilted her head back towards him their noses brushing briefly.  It took her every strength she possessed not to throw him against the table and ravish him right there in front of all the paying customers of the Icehouse.

"Bessie loves me," he explained wrapping an arm around her waist to collect the apron he was still removing.  "In fact I'm in strong contention for September's employee of the month."

She rolled her eyes the length of his body still pressed against her back, "We don't have employees of the month."

"I know, the service here is terrible."  

She elbowed him weakly, now realizing that they were dangerously close before turning to face him and snatching her apron from his hand.  "What were you planning on today?"

He leaned against the rough wood of the old table, "I don't know, go out to Chatham, stop at the candy store, stare at the light house, roll around in the sand on the beach, it will be fun."

"You're a hopeless romantic, Witter," she said wryly, picking up the baskets of food on the table.

"Only for you my sweet."

Dropping the final cup the remaining contents of ice and soda splattered on the patio floor, slamming her tray against the table she sunk to her knees scooping the ice back into the cup and batting at the locks of hair in her eyes.  She closed her eyes tight before squinting back up at Pacey, "Go talk to Bessie."

~*~

They had gotten into the small town around three o'clock, it was much like Capeside, with old salty buildings that had been built generations before them.  The beach lined most of Chatham along with light houses and fishing posts.  Walking along the beaten down side walk they looked into the store windows and ate a late lunch in the mini mall.  Stopping at the Penny candy store they spent nearly twenty dollars each on their paper bags full of old fashioned and new commercial sweets.

Reclining into the sand Joey sucked on a ring pop while Pacey chewed on a candy necklace, not even bothering to force it around his neck.  "I had fun today Pacey," she finally said breaking the silence of the water lolling against the beach.

He nodded his hair waving in the salty wind as he squinted into the now pinkish sky as the sunset approached.  "Me too, Potter."

She offered him a half smile before reaching for the thin elastic band of his necklace only dangling with a few more candies.  Biting down on one she chewed it down to a lose powder before allowing the loop to return to its original length.  He looked at her mockingly shocked as he placed his hand over his chest in a hurt motion.  She rolled her eyes as he reached for her hand wrapping his lips around her ring pop, retracting it and then smiling victoriously.  She quickly chewed down on her pop protectively finishing it off and throwing it back in her bag, sticking her tongue out at him teasingly before resting back against her elbows.  

They stared at each other for a long moment before Pacey cracked a small grin, "Let's just make out for a while."  She shrugged as he shifted his weight over her smothering her lips with his own.  Their motions were past the exploratory stages and now trained and practiced.  He knew which corners of her mouth made her shiver and she knew which shifts made him squirm.  His hands running along her smooth brandy tinted legs as her fingers dug further into the soft white sand seeking support.  "You taste like strawberries," he teased his voice soft and dark hovering over her.

"You taste like confectioners sugar," she countered as he rolled back next to her.  She stared out on the soft glistening waves running her tongue along the contours of her lips as she wrapped her arms around her knees.  "Pace, is what we're doing wrong?"

He furrowed his brows resting his head in his hands, "What do you mean?"

_"This," she motioned between them, "all the things we're doing without a committed relationship."_

"Don't go all God fearing on me, Josephine," he teased sitting up on his elbows.

"Incarceration runs in my family, to become God fearing would confirm my damnation." 

"So what's the problem?"

"I was just thinking about this afternoon at the Icehouse," she paused.  "You know how Dawson was planning out the absolute perfect first kiss.  Location, setting, I mean it's just a kiss!  Something that he'll hopefully be engaging in hundreds of more times in his lifetime with numerous different partners.  The fact that he's making such a big deal out of something that will most likely only be a peck while you and I are dry humping in the back of your car because we're horny."

"Well when you put it that way," he stated sarcastically.

"That's what I like about you, Pace, you act on impulses and clean up the messes later.  You see a chance or a risk and you take it, you don't wait for somebody to show you how to do something or for someone to test the waters for you, you just go out and do it and you have no regrets."

He shrugged chuckling lightly, "I admit it's not the best lifestyle, but it hasn't killed me yet so I must be doing something right."

"I'm serious; do you know how many opportunities I've missed in my lifetime because I wanted to take the safe road?  There aren't enough fingers and toes on this planet to count how many times I was too scared to take that next step."

"Maybe your life is perfect the way it is," he offered, "to the point where you don't need to take all those chances to fulfill those voids."

"That's the thing," she sighed resting her chin on her knees, "I feel like there's something missing, like I'm empty inside.  My mom died three years ago, my dad's been in jail for just as long, my sister's too busy running a restaurant and carrying a baby, and my best friend is too busy wooing another girl that he doesn't ever realize that I'm still around."  She snickered bitterly burying her face in her lap, "All I have is some make out pact with a boy I could barely stand to carry a conversation with two weeks ago and am now pouring my heart out too."

He hesitatingly wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer against him as she rested her head against his chest, his chin lying against her hair.  "Maybe this is all just a sign, you know, that all our lives while we were bickering and sparring thinking that we were mortal enemies we were really supposed to be best friends, confidents, les bon amis."

She giggled lightly, "You really have to learn to quit while you're ahead, Pace."  She found comfort leaning further against him.  "I'm sorry," she sniffled batting at a falling tear, "I must really be ruining your fun."

Feeling more confident and at ease he tightened his arm around her shoulder shaking his head, "No, we've milked this benefits thing, now it's time to work on this friend thing."

"Pace, I've been thinking," she began regaining her composure wrapping her arms back around her knees.  "You know about taking those risks, acting on impulses.  After listening to Dawson today talking about that kiss I realized…" she trailed off biting back her lip as she watched the purples and oranges of the sunset mix with the frosty waves of the ocean.  "I don't want to be that person."

He eyed her warily the setting sun giving her a brightened glow, "What are you saying?"

She stalled for a long moment working out the words, "I want to have sex with you."

His face fell for a moment contemplating what she had said, "Jo, you don't have to—."

"I want to," she cut him off.  "I want to do what feels right, to go with the flow.  I don't need the romantic overtures, or the candle light, or any of the other bull shit that's labeled perfect for one's 'first time'."  Taking a deep breath she directed her attention back towards the water, "The first big chance I took was starting this thing with you and it's been one of the most fun and exciting weeks I've ever had.  And I know you and I trust you and though there are probably about a million reasons why we shouldn't do this, the one that cancels all of them out is the fact that I want it."

"You make it hard for a fifteen year old male to refuse, Josephine."  He chewed on his lip for a moment, "I know a place we can go."

Her face brightened as her lips curved into a smile her tongue peeking through her teeth.  Wiping the sand off his jeans he offered her a hand helping her up twisting her arm across her chest so he could wrap his own around her shoulder.  "Just to warn you," He began his tone nervous as they staggered down the beach, "I've never done this before."

She smirked, "Me neither."  Bumping against him as they walked she giggled, "Well we were pretty good at all that other stuff, I'm sure this isn't that much harder."


	4. Discovery: Debut Porn Stars and the Look

**Author's Note: Quick tidbit the Dawson/Jen storyline is exactly the same as on the actual show so I don't see the need to transcribe it, this story is loosely paralleling season one with the Pacey and Joey relationship twist so if you aren't quite following the outside storyline references you can find some episode recaps on the web and catch up.  Thanks for all the great feedback, I love you all!!!**** __**

Filing through his tapes he fast forwarded through the one he shot last night.  The audio hadn't picked up and it looked rather amusing with him and Jen talking animatedly him leaning into kiss her and then her spotting the camera.  That was a rather dumb move on his part he had realized but the kiss they had shared under the cobwebs was not, that was special to him.

Moments later there were two different people in the shot, the male's white tee shirt blocking most of the female behind him as they kissed passionately and began removing articles of clothing, "What the hell?"  Dawson asked himself squinting to get a better look.

It was then he began trailing kisses down her jaw line, ravishing her neck and revealing the female as Joey before they fell out of the frame.

~*~

"Hey," Pacey said swinging behind the counter as he helped pour coffee for a few people waiting on the bar.  "What did you want to see me for?"

"I," Joey began packing up a food order, "have the house to myself this weekend."

"How'd you manage that one?"  He asked sipping at his own mug of coffee.

"Bessie and Bodie are going to some culinary institute or something out in Albany and I, I just can't fall behind on my schoolwork so I am staying home," she explained proudly.

"So are you planning for any sleepovers?"  He grinned slyly setting his mug down and leaning his elbows on the table that she was working on.

"Yeah, I think Jen and I are going to crimp our hair and paint our toes," she said dryly handing over the order.  "Then maybe we'll strip to our skivvies have a pillow fight and end with an erotic make out session."

Pacey's imagination ran away from him as he stared off over her shoulder before shaking out of the trance, "I get to come too, right?"  Turning around he scooted himself onto the table grabbing onto her hands and drawing her towards him.

She twitched her nose taking in a deep breath, "I don't know the guy always gets in the way during ménage a trios."

"You're killing me, Josephine," he said resting his forehead against hers.

"No I'm Joseph if your parents ask where you're going tonight," she smiled wickedly, her tongue peeking through her teeth.

"I love the way you think, I'll get supplies," he said absently kissing her on the cheek, "I'll be over later."

"Buh bye," she said waving at his retreating form.  Running her hands through her hair she turned back to the customers, "Can I get you anything else Mrs. Hall?"  She asked the elderly woman who was picking at her chicken salad.

"No I'm good dear," she addressed peeking up at the young teen through her thick rimmed glasses.  "You and that boy seem awfully friendly," she said lightly.

"Oh me and Pacey, we go way back, very sordid past," Joey dismissed it quickly.

"I miss those days being young.  I remember meeting Mr. Hall right after high school and I always miss the way he looked at me when we first started going steady."

"What was that look exactly," Joey asked leaning over the counter.

"Well the way you look at that young boy, you're quite smitten with him, I can tell," Mrs. Hall said through a large smile.

Joey laughed it off, "No, we're just friends."

Mrs. Hall eyed her knowingly, "You'll notice the way you look at him when he starts looking at you that way too, and that's when you know you're in love."

"I'll keep a look out," Joey said absently leaning back against the table staring off at the ground.  Falling in love with Pacey was not something that she considered doing on a daily basis, he was rude and crude and annoying, yet suddenly she wasn't overly disgusted with the thought.  They had the physical elements, they had the communication, but there was something missing.

~*~

"Hey Dawson what'd you want to see me for?" Pacey asked coming through the door.

Dawson looked at him nervously, "I have to show you something."  He turned on the TV playing the video he was watching before.

"A tape of you trying to kiss Jen," Pacey nodded, "it was worth a shot but she's smarter then you think so you get shot down," he finished still watching the tape.  "So Jen knows you're a perv couldn't you have just told me that?"

"No, no, I kissed her off screen it was good, but that's not it," he continued.  "This is what the problem was."

Pacey suddenly froze taking a sharp in take of breath, "Look I can explain," he blurted out quickly.

"Explain what?  The fact that Joey's sleeping with some goon?" Dawson asked obliviously gesturing towards the screen.

"You don't know who that guy is?" he asked falling into an ease.

"No, do you?" Dawson inquired.

"No, no, no…" he trailed off, "I have no idea."

"See he's wearing a generic white tee shirt so it's not like we can match wardrobes," he explained playing the movie frame by frame.  "There aren't any distinctive markings on his back, and his hair is so average it could be anyone," he pointed out on the screen, "hell it could even be you."

Pacey perked up choking on the lump on his throat, "So Joey's getting some action it's none of our business."

"But who is it?" Dawson obsessed, "I mean have you heard her talking about any guys lately."

"No, and if she wanted us to know she would.  So don't act like you usually do and constantly interrogate her until she cracks, it's a rather personal factor in her life and I can completely understand if she wants to keep it private," he blurted out quickly feeling the condensation of sweat forming around his temples.

"Pace are you okay?" Dawson asked through furrowed brows, "You aren't jealous of this guy are you?"

He looked around nervously, "Why would I be?"

He shrugged, "I don't know you and Joey have been spending a lot of time together lately, and I was just thinking maybe you were growing a thang for her."

"That's interesting because I was just thinking that you were growing a _thang for crack because that's the only way you could create such a ludicrous theory," he dismissed quickly, perhaps too quickly._

"What do you think I should do with this?"  He asked ejecting the tape.

"Burn it, destroy it, I don't know anything," Pacey tripped over words.  "Get rid of it before Joey finds out that you have her sexual experiences stored in your personal porn collection."

"And how do I talk to Joey?"

"When she's ready to tell you, be ready to listen," Pacey shrugged, the room still closing in on him.

"What if this guy is trouble?"

He shrugged tensely, "Joey's a smart girl I'm sure the guy's a perfect gentlemen."

"By taking her to the ruins?  A reasonably public piece of private property."

"It seemed romantic," Pacey argued gesturing out his arms.

Dawson stared at him warily for a moment before letting out a sigh, "Who would have thought little Joey Potter would be the first of us to take that giant leap."

Pacey pursed his lips fighting off a smile, "Funny how the world works now a day."

~*~

"You're late," she began grabbing onto his hand and pulling him into the house with her.

"I'm sorry but your personal booty call had to go take a little detour," he mumbled already against her lips.  She quickly dismissed it clawing at the buttons of his shirt, "Jo we have a problem."

She stopped in mid-motion eyeing him strangely, "What?"

"Dawson knows."

"You told him?"  She asked incredulously shoving him forcefully.

"What?  No!"  He replied staggering back a few steps, "He got it on tape."

Her eyes widened as she sunk down onto the couch, "Oh God how embarrassing."

"There's one more thing," Pacey began sitting beside her, "he doesn't know it's me."

She sighed deeply, "What did he say?"

"Well he was analyzing our porn debut like some movie critic trying to figure out who you were bumping and grinding with."  He explained allowing his head to fall against the edge of the couch.  "I told him to get rid of the tape and wait for you to approach him."

She nodded licking at her lips nervously, "Okay, alright I can fix this."

"Look if you want to end this," Pacey trailed off reluctantly.

"Well if you want to I understand," Joey said hesitantly tucking her hair behind her air.

"But I mean you're the one he's onto so it really is you're decision," he argued.

She nodded her head, "Though this was your plan so you should be the one dictating it."

"I'm a firm believer that the woman should be the one to make the decisions in a relationship," he countered.

"Well this isn't a relationship, remember?"  She replied, "So you, you knock yourself out."

He let out a heavy breath of air, "This is getting us nowhere."  She nodded in reply as he locked eyes with her just staring into their depths for a long moment.  Practically flying over the length of the couch he started kissing her hungrily.

~*~

Joey eased into his warm length his light breath tickling her neck sending tremors through her spine.  His warm hand rested gently against her hip and as he stirred in his sleep he drew her closer his nose nuzzling the soft skin of her back.  She reveled in the closeness she felt resting in his arms and if she knew that it felt this good she would have relocated her sleepovers to Pacey's house years ago.

There was a hard knock at the door and Joey reluctantly climbed out of bed wrapping her robe around her she opened the door and found Dawson waiting impatiently on the other side.  "Dawson what are you doing here this early?"

He eyed her strangely, "It's almost noon," he gestured towards his watch.

"Oh," he could tell she was distracted as she swung her arms against her sides, "do you want to talk or something?"

"Could we?"  He asked stepping towards the door.

"Let's do this outside," she panicked pushing against his chest off of the porch.

They settled on a bench the afternoon sun high in the sky as he clasped his hands nervously, "My mother's having an affair," he said simply.

"Oh my God, how'd you find out?"  Joey asked settling her hand over her mouth.

"Jen and I saw her and Bob the anchor kissing at the studio."  He paused, "I know I joked about it but seeing it?  That was a smack in the face."

She took in a sharp intake of breath, "Does your dad know?"

"Not that I know of, but I seem to be in the dark for a lot of things going around this town lately."

She felt her heart rate rise as a pink color tinged her cheeks, "I know how you feel, the betrayal that two people who promised to love and cherish one another could possibly tarnish those vows."

"I guess relationships aren't as respected as they once were," he said coldly.

"Are you trying to get at something Dawson?"

"No," Dawson replied, "Unless there's something you're not telling me."

She bit at her lip nervously, "You saw the tape didn't you?"

"You knew the camera was there?"  He questioned cautiously.

Panicking now she realized that she had to come up with something good, "Well Dawson, through your treks of romantic overtures you sometimes go a bit overboard."

"You know me too well," he sighed running his fingers through his hair.

"Craig, you know the guy who works at the Icehouse, and I got off early," she began nervously, "and I decided that I would uh, I would – teach you a lesson about – about tarnishing valuable memories or even personal privacy."  She stuttered, "It was all innocent," she continued with more confidence, "and absolutely nothing happened."

His face fell, "Well it's good to see that one of the females in our little clique is still pure."

"What do you mean?"

"Jen seems to have a long twisted sordid past including drinking, drugs, and a list of sexual liaisons that would put Marilyn Monroe to shame."

"Jen, the self proclaimed virgin, Jen?"  Joey asked through knitted brows.

"That's the one," he said somberly.

Joey bit back her pride, "But I mean if you really like her and you like her for her and not her sexual history, then what's the problem?"

"What if that's not all that she's keeping from me though?  With you I know everything about you because I've been there along side you experiencing it with you.  But with Jen, there are fifteen years missing from the picture and now that I've heard a brief recap of the past three I'm afraid to hear the rest."

"Maybe she's trying to change," Joey offered.  For the first time in a while she was offering him genuine advise without letting her personal feelings get in the way, for the first time in a while she was talking to Dawson as best friend and not unrequited love.  "She's not that person that she used to be, she's the person that you know now."

He nodded his attention focused on his hands, "Thanks Joey."  He glanced back over at her, "Where have you been lately, I never see you anymore."

"I've been hooked to the ball and chain at the Icehouse, working insane hours," she said rolling her eyes.  She then looked off into the distance a smile twitching at the corner of her mouth, "And I've been spending a lot of time with Pacey.  It seems that we have more of a friendship then low jabs and weak insults."

Dawson chuckled, "Be careful I think he's got the hots for you."

Her face lit up and she covered it with a weak protest, "Nah, Pacey's a doofus, he only goes for silicone blondes."

He glanced at his watch, "Well I've got to get going back to the Cunningham house of lying and shameful sex," he sighed.  "And please no more fake pornos, you nearly gave me a heat attack thinking you were screwing some random guy."

She forced a smile, "Next time I'll make sure he isn't random," she called out after him.

~*~

"Was that Dawson?" Pacey asked, casually walking around her kitchen in only a pair of boxers.  He glanced at the window every so often as he made a sandwich.

"Yeah," Joey said breathlessly staring at the length of his back the lines and subtle contours of forming muscle.  She closed her eyes shaking it off, these sudden attractions she was feeling for him scaring her.  "I fixed everything," she continued clearing her through, "I'm now back to Joey virginal Potter."

He turned to face her watching her pull her robe tighter around her, "I'm sorry you had to lie."

"No, it was my decision, if I wanted to tell him I would have," she nodded reassuringly at her statement, "But Dawson has enough on his plate right now then to know what's going on between you and me."

"What do you mean?" Pacey asked through furrowed brows taking a bite from his sandwich.

"Not only is Gail having an affair with Ken doll co-anchor Bob, but Jen is actually a NYC sex goddess."

"Ouch," he replied cringing.  "So Dawson's pure and innocent dream girl isn't as pure and innocent?"

"Third year party animal," she replied dryly.  "And I feel bad because where Dawson now thinks that she's the only one getting any, in reality he's the only one not."

"Like I said before we can end this if you want too," he said reluctantly.

"It's not going to change anything," she dismissed quickly locking worried eyes with his.  She saw a hopeful smile cross his face a spot of mustard peeking at the corners.  Joey scoffed her gaze switching between his soft blue eyes and curvy pink lips realizing that she had just broken one of the rules.  Her emotions were involved now, and even though it wasn't quite love yet it was something hovering rather close.

She crossed the room kissing him softly the subtle remains of spicy mustard and dull wheat bread hitting her taste buds.  Her hands ran along the flat surface of his chest, melting like wax below her feathery fingers.  He snaked his arms around her waist still slightly off guard as he bunched the thick material of her robe between his fingers moaning softly into the depths of her mouth.

Breaking away slowly she half smiled, "I think we should just take a shower, run to Screen Play, pick up some videos and go over to Dawson's to cheer him up."

He nodded, "Well sure that's the good friend thing to do, but back to the shower thing, when you say we, do you mean together?"

Moving out of his embrace she smiled playfully pulling him after her by the waistband of his boxers, "Oh yeah."

He rolled his eyes back in ecstasy following her obligingly as a harmonious grin played on his lips, "I love the benefits!"


	5. Hurricane: The Return of Spazway

**Author's Note:  And we're up to _Hurricane_, just a quick note, I spell baby, beby when Pacey says it because come on people that's how JJ pronounces it, and it's really cute so I'm not going to argue.**

The brisk winds of Hurricane Chris began to wreak havoc on the citizens of Capeside.  They were well trained in the art of tropical storms however and all closed up the town flawlessly with a nearly effortless system.

"Alright Joey, the hat or the shoe?"  Dawson asked holding up the small silver Monopoly pieces.  She sat across from him and Jen at his kitchen table glancing over his shoulder at the dark gray sky periodically through the small window over the sink.

"Whatever you want," she shrugged shivering from the cold of the storm and the building of her nerves.  Dark dreary settings weren't her idea of fun environments and she admitted that a few loud crashes of thunder could make her squirm.

Pacey flew through the back door straightening his muzzled hair pulling a small twig from behind his ear as he tossed his jacket over a chair.  "Hey kiddies," he announced sliding into the chair next to Joey.

"What are you doing here Pace?"  Jen questioned.

"As appealing as being locked in an after school special for the entire afternoon I figured I'd crash you're guys party here."

"Where you can enjoy this Lifetime original," Joey replied dryly as another shout was released from Bessie defending herself and Bodie to Grams.

"At least Dawson has popcorn," he shrugged.

Joey twiddled the hat through her fingers studying the silver piece intensely instead of looking over at him as he picked up the little Scottish terrier piece trotting it along the edge of the table making little barking noises.  The last time she, Pacey, and Dawson had played monopoly they had been twelve, he had done the same thing and she had hurled the tiny green houses and red hotels at him until he surrendered in a fit of laughter.  Glancing over at the box still resting on the table she noticed that only a few green houses remained, the rest still probably scattered throughout Dawson's closet, hidden in the radiator, or long gone many vacuum bags ago.

The four played for nearly an hour Joey quickly taking the lead with many smart financial choices and strategic moves.  Dawson slipped a few catty comments in Jen's direction still not quite over her most recent revelation.  Another crash of thunder rumbled the house and Joey jumped yelping softly in the process, "Always the skittish kitten," Pacey teased rolling the dice with his left hand as his right found her thigh stroking it soothingly from under the table.  Her lips twitched into a half smile at the comfort as she glanced over at him warmly while he continued to play his turn of the game finally removing his hand from her as he handed over a couple of bills to Dawson.  Jen furrowed her brows glancing at Joey questioningly as the scene played out before her and Dawson's eyes. 

The wind whirled around the house with a loud howl whistling as it whipped past the windows.  The branches clashed against the white panel of the house now at a rhythm they all recognized far too well and with a final crash the house went dark, the only light offered from the deathly gray sky.

"Dawson!" Gail called out from the living room.

He rolled his eyes frustratingly as he shot up from the table, "I guess I'll go find some battery operated lights from my filming equipment."

"I'll go with you," Jen said eagerly still trying to mend their ailing relationship.

He locked his jaw nodding slightly, "Jo can you get some candles from the closet?"

"Yeah," she answered standing from her chair running her hands through her hair.

"I'm not staying here by myself," Pacey announced following the others up the stairs.

~*~

"Can you get that?"  Joey asked shining a flashlight up at the top shelf and then down at the small step stool.

"That's all I'm good for," Pacey shrugged positioning the stool in the small restraints of the hall closet.  Stretching out his arms he swished them aimlessly over the highest shelf waiting for contact with the desired box, the light stream of light Joey offered creating little to no assistance.  A small box of videos crashed to the floor with a loud thud as Joey jumped against the door avoiding the fall.

"Smooth move spazway," she said sarcastically pulling on his sweatshirt as he climbed down the stepladder an adorable 'oops' face across his face.

"I'll get it," she surrendered handing him the flashlight as she climbed up the stool.  "Hold it still," she directed as her legs moved shakily on the top step.  He wrapped an arm around her legs in support while he adjusted the flashlight over his head.  "Here, give me the light," she reached down grabbing the light from him as he stepped behind her holding her waist still.

"Are you sure they're up there?"  He asked quickly becoming distracted by the long bare sliver of skin between the hem of her jeans and shirt.

"Last time I was here during a power outage yes they were."

"Why would people store a box of candles on the top shelf of a dark closet when their main purpose is to be quickly accessible during situations without power?"  He questioned brushing his nose against the small of her back inhaling her berry scent.

"Pacey stop that," she grimaced the heat of his body becoming a reality around her.

"I'm not doing anything," he mumbled as he glided his lips along the velvet skin of her back his hands sneaking up the hem of her shirt with small caressing circles.

"Pacey," she moaned, weakly pushing on his wrists as she tilted her head back with a small smile.

"Come here beby," he groaned guiding her down the ladder forcing her to face him.  She sat back against the top step allowing him to rest between her legs her hands snaking up his arms and closing around his neck.

There was another clash of thunder and she jumped releasing a gasp.  "Are you scared of the thunder?"  He teased his breath hot on in the crook of her neck as he nipped at the delicate skin.

"No, I'm afraid of you, I'm just using the thunder as a cover up," she explained fiddling with the hairs at the nape of his neck.

"Do I really scare you," he cooed trailing kisses down her jaw line.

"We can't do this, it's wrong," she lectured holding his face away from her barely seeing the shadows of his eyes in the dim light.  "This is Dawson's house, Bessie and Bodie are both here, and Jen's excruciatingly religious grandmother is right down stairs."

"Remove your head from the gutter, Josephine, there are other things we can do besides sex right now," he explained running his hands along the rough denim of her jeans.

"Who are you and what have you done to Pacey Witter?"  She asked through furrowed brows.

"I'm desperate to kiss you," he whispered smothering her lips with his.  She couldn't resist him quickly falling into their rhythm, her fingers involuntarily fiddling with the buttons of his shirt.  He groaned deeply from the back of his throat pulling her flush against him as his fingers tangled into her long auburn locks.

"You guys," Jen's muffled voice vibrated through the door, "we found the box of candles."

Pacey jumped back readjusting his shirt pulling the closet door open, the glow of Jen's flashlight shinning brightly against them as if they were in an interrogation chair.  "Good, good," his voice cracked as he nervously ran his hands through his hair.

"Pace, your buttons," Jen pointed out shining the blade of light down his chest where the buttons were sloppily closed in the wrong holes.

"It—was hot—in there, needed a breather," he stuttered as he slipped past her stalking away towards the bathroom.

"Hot it was," Jen smirked strolling into the closet shinning her flashlight around the small disheveled quarters.  "Care to explain Joey?"

She wiped at her lips tucking her hair behind her ears, "I don't know what you're talking about."  She stood stalking out of the room but stopped when Jen caught her arm.

"You look different Joey, since the first time I saw you," Jen shrugged.  "It's like you've got this glow to you."

"Could you quit dancing around a bush and just get to your point," Joey sneered ripping her arm away from her.

"Are you having sex with Pacey?"  

Joey glared at her through slit lids.  "You know Jen, you seem to be glowing too, maybe it's still leftovers from all that New York sex?"  She spoke with venom.

"Ouch," was all she could muster for a reply.  "I'm not trying to lecture you Joey I'm trying to be your friend."

"Then could you stay out of my personal life?"  Joey finished regretting her harshness as she stammered down the dark hall.


	6. Baby: Lying on the Cutting Room Floor

**Author's Note: I went no where I promise, see I'm right here, and I brought more, because that's the kind of person I am. You know the deal this one parallel's _Baby and you're lucky I took this long because originally this was nothing but a page and a half phone call conversation, but since I was inspired by nothing in particular I extended it into a four page not so phone call conversation. Anyway before I fall this long distant off this horse I shall give you much thanks for all the wonderful feedback for I love you all._**

"So you're not talking to Jen," Pacey began, "why is that."

"Because she accused me of sleeping with you," Joey replied exasperated.

"And what part of that statement is not true?"

"It's the principal Pacey, you don't ask people those kinds of questions, especially when you're kind of sort of dating their best friends."

"I'm sorry I forgot to read the rule book, I'm guessing it's an even bigger sin if the person is actually sleeping with their best friends other best friend right?"

"Exactly," she nodded walking up the steps to the school.

"So what happens now exactly?" He asked following after her.

"Well I continue giving Jen an attitude, you however have to act normal, or then it will get suspicious," she thought it over again.

"Wait do we still get to have sex?"

She arched a brow, "Why wouldn't we?"

He cleared his throat not wanting to put any other ideas in her head, "No reason."

"Did you guys hear what Kenny and Laura did in the parking lot last period," some random student spit out running up behind them excited to spread some gossip.

"Do I look like I care?" Joey asked looking away.

"They had sex on Mr. Milo's car!" He continued anyway.

"Sure," Pacey replied amused, "and I had an affair with the English teacher."

"Oh my God which one?" He asked intrigued.

"Mr. Kasdan," Joey chimed in, "he's getting a head start on AP English for senior year, and I mean literally."

"Haha," Pacey said wryly, "I hear Joey's got a new beau of her own, he's really sexy according to the rumor mill."

"Really I haven't heard," the gossiper shrugged, "care to add any comments?"

"He's a real doofus," she explained eyeing Pacey with daggers, "and I think he'll be going through a long dry spell."

"At least he has the English teacher," the gossip guy snarked picking up on their subtle comments before trudging away.

"Shit," Pacey exclaimed simply dropping his head to his hand.

~*~

Joey dropped her tray onto the table uncomfortably sitting alone at the round table. "Joey I don't know if you've heard this but-."

"Pacey and I are having sex?" Joey cut off Jen before she could finish.

"You've heard haven't you?" The blonde cringed taking a seat next to her.

"Misses Tringle gave me a box of condoms for safety," Joey explained burying her face in her hand in frustration.

"I know I've asked you this before and it was completely out of line, and it probably still is...but...I mean...are you?" Jen stuttered out.

Joey looked up at her, her eyes giving away everything before looking back down, "I don't know why people care anyway, I mean a lot of people are having sex in this school I don't know why Pacey and I are some sort of gossip du jour."

"Maybe because you're self declared enemies and people like those kinds of love stories. Or maybe it's the Sheriff's son meets drug convict's daughter in a Romeo and Juliet way," Jen offered.

"There's no love story, it's rather boring actually," Joey sighed her attention still directed towards her tray.

"Does Dawson know yet?"

Joey scoffed, "Even if he did he wouldn't believe it, he likes to blank out the things he doesn't like, it's a part of his perfect reality script."

"I guess that's why I've been written out until I'm virginal and pure again, huh?" Jen sighed sipping at her drink.

"Wear white or something, it'll help," Joey joked a smile tingeing her lips.

"Was that Joey Potter being friendly towards me?" Jen said with mock shock.

She shrugged, "I am going to be joining you on the cutting room floor once this gets to Dawson, and there are only so many bitch fights I can handle in one sitting."

"So now that we have a shred of friendship, would it be out of place for me to ask you what's going on exactly between you and Pacey?"

"Probably, but I think I'm going to tell you anyway." Jen smiled this sudden connection something that she wanted to keep. "We started a beneficial friendship and I've been sleeping with him for nearly three weeks now."

"It started that night at the movies didn't it?"

"Sort of," she dramatically dropped her face into her hands, "I don't know."

"Well is it just sex?" Jen questioned at her reaction.

"To him, yeah," she chewed helplessly on her lower lip.

"But to you it's turned into more," Jen finished washed over with understanding, "you should talk to him."

"He already told me that he wasn't looking to pursue a romantic relationship, we agreed when this started that it was entirely physical."

"You've changed you're mind haven't you?" Joey nodded dumbly, "Who says he hasn't either?"

Joey thought about it for a long moment her lip curling into a smile before she quickly dismissed it, "It doesn't matter, I have to end it now, there are to many emotions involved now and too many people will get hurt."

"Who is there besides you?"

"Hey guys," Dawson said sinking into a chair at the table, "Joey I heard the funniest thing about you and Pacey today."

"Can we not mention that," Joey groaned sifting her fork through her spaghetti.

"Actually I wanted to talk to Jen," Dawson continued easily suede by Joey's words.

"Don't let me get in the way," she replied gathering her things, her voice surprisingly lacking the bitter edge.

"Hey Potter, I saw Witter waiting by his truck, probably looking for a good time," some football player called out, met by Joey's glare before he sunk back into his crowd.

~*~

"Hey," Pacey mumbled settling on the school steps next to Joey.

"Hey," she replied solemnly back.

"In case you haven't heard, we're fucking in the janitors closet right now," he chuckled settling his eyes on the parking lot.

"I'll keep that in mind."

He let out a heavy sigh, "So where are we now?"

"Over our heads," she replied softly. "Dawson doesn't know, or at least he doesn't want to."

"What does it matter," he countered bitterly.

"We've already lied to him before," she explained still staring straight ahead.

"I'm guessing this thing is over," he said rather disappointed.

"I just feel dirty knowing that the rumors are true."

He cracked a small smile, "Well at least I can say at one point in my high school career I had a healthy sex life."

"That's what I'm here for," she sighed dryly.

"It was good while it lasted," he shrugged.

"Really good."

"Do you think you'll miss it?" He asked hopefully glancing over at her in the corner of his eye the early fall air dancing leaves past their feet.

"Definitely," she replied simply.

"Do we still qualify for ex-sex at all, I mean even though we never dated?"

She smirked, "Maybe every now and then."

"Would it be pushing it to try for a little fair well nookie?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "I think it would."

"Hey it was worth a shot," he tilted his head before climbing back to his feet. "Let me walk you home."

Joey looked down at the ground and then back up at him, "Don't try anything," she warned grabbing his offered hand as he helped her off the steps. "I'm already onto your game."

"I'll keep my hands where you can see them," he responded defensively. She giggled their intimacy evident as she hip checked him off the sidewalk. He playfully shoved her into a tree as they descended onto a new road back home.

~*~

"Bessie we're out of tuna," Joey called over her shoulder. Bessie leaned against the door frame heaving as she cradled her overly rounded stomach. Rolling her eyes Joey directed her attention back to the cabinet she was sifting through, "Alright Bess, we get it you're pregnant, enough with the dramatics already."

"I think I'm in labor."

Joey turned back to her arching a brow, "Are you having contractions."

Pulling her sister towards her by the collar she sneered, "Does it look like I'm having contractions?"

"Why don't I go call for an ambulance?" Joey said sufficiently intimidated.

"Good idea."

~*~

Grunting Pacey fished the counter fumbling with the ringing phone before hitting the talk button. "Hello?"

"Pacey?"

"Jo? I knew you'd snap, see you in five minutes," he muttered quickly about ready to hang up the phone.

"It's not about that Pace," she said rolling her eyes.

"Why are you calling me then?" He questioned furrowing his brows as he sunk into a kitchen chair.

"Bessie had the baby, a boy, and I wanted some one to talk to."

"Is she at the hospital now?"

"Yeah, but Alexander was actually born on a Leery chair by Mrs. Ryan," Joey said still wrapping her head around today's events.

"So where's Dawson then, could he not come up with some deep life Spielberg analogy to tie you over for the night?"

"No, him and Jen are in the process of getting back together, I think. Nothing that interests me." She sighed, "I was just lonely here by myself and I thought you would be too."

"Well the Witter house is severely lacking in any source of entertainment, I guess I can spare a few moments from my watching bread mold for a little while."

"How kind of you to put others ahead of decomposer," she said dryly.

"I'm feeling generous," he joked. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"I was just thinking," she released a deep breath, "today with the baby thing, it was just amazing you know, all this time that heap on Bessie's stomach really was a little living creature."

"And now it's going to be a little screaming sleep depriving creature and you won't find it quite as amazing anymore."

"Still bitter from when Carrie brought her first born home for assistance."

"She made fifth grade a living hell," he confirmed.

Joey absently ran her hand over her stomach as she rested her feet on the coffee table, "It just finally hit me that what we were doing, we could have made a little life-."

"Hold up hold up," Pacey cut off, "maybe in about ten years I'll consider honoring you with my Witter genes, but for now let's not get carried away."

"The birth of my nephew hasn't given me maternal fever," she reassured him, "it's just I'm beginning to appreciate the miracle of life."

He chuckled, "Easy Potter you're beginning to lose your cynical edge."

"Pacey can you promise me something?" She asked after a long pause.

"What's that?"

"That no matter how twisted a history we've formed over the past month, that things won't get weird between us."

"Although I think we've passed the point of no return," he shrugged, "I guess I'll try to stay friends with you, you know when I'm bored."

"There's that generous mood peeking through again," she scoffed sarcastically.

"Well it is your nephew's birthday, speaking of which welcome to the Aunt and Uncle's club. It's a tiresome and thankless job, you however are lucky because you're automatically the designated favorite."

"And what are the job requirements?"

"Hmm," he thought for a moment, "Get a pool, send money for birthday's and Christmas, and always have gum."

"I'll keep that in mind," she smirked.

"I should get going," Pacey sighed glancing at the microwave clock.

"Okay, then thanks for talking to a loser like me when I was bored."

"Thanks for calling a loser like me while I was bored," he countered. "I'll have to come over some time, you know teach you how to take care of little kids, maybe me and the little man will have something in common."

"Like an IQ?"

"Okay I set myself up for that one, I admit it."

"Bye, Pace."

"Bye, Jo."


	7. Detention: Detecting the Look While Dodg...

**Author's Note:** This chapter starts our mid-_Detention_ it's going to be hard to write another alternate version of this episode since I already did _Lost in the Detention Blues_ (If you haven't read that one yet, it's my baby fic, the first DC one I wrote) but I still had a little creativity left.  Anyway, for anyone who hasn't seen the episode in a while, they all get into detention the same way as the show, Jen for saying "bitch" in class, Joey for punching out Grant Bodine, Abby for XTC orgy on the floor of the boys locker room (a.k.a. excessive tarties), Dawson for breaking Pacey's nose, and Pacey for masturbating on school grounds.

"I am so bored," Abby huffed leaning against the railing of the loft.

"You know people have died falling over the edge of those," Jen said judging the distance from the upstairs to the ground.

"Right," she said wryly swinging back and forth before she nearly slipped, "on second thought."  Jumping off the railing back onto the floor of the loft she walked down the stairs slowly.  "How about we all play a game?"

"May I suggest pin the tail on the hobag?" Pacey said, "I may not have needles but I can muster up a pretty sharp pencil."

"Great idea but it's so hard to pick out the ho," Abby said eyeing Joey who blushed shadowing her face in her palms.  Scratching her chin she paced back and forth, "Hmm, how about truth or dare?"

"Truth or dare?"  Joey questioned amused, "What are we ten?"

"I guess I could tell Mrs. Tringle how rowdy you all have been, instead of sitting still like good little children with your boring studies," she feigned innocence, "I'm sure she can find some book cards for filing."

"Fine," Joey rolled her eyes; "it does beat suck and blow."

"Ooo!  Good idea Joey, we'll have to play that one next."  Abby said gathering the group between two rows of bookcases.  "Alright Pacey, truth or dare?"

"Whatever I don't care," Pacey sighed resting his chin in his hands.

"Okay, truth," she decided contently, "are you a virgin?"

"No," he mumbled inaudibly.

"Excuse me?"  Abby asked perking up.

"I said no, I'm not," he repeated.

Dawson's eyes widened sitting up, "Wait Pacey, when?  Who?"

"One question at a time Dunston, and I don't believe it's your turn," Abby said smiling, already happy with her manipulation for the afternoon.  "Pacey, continue."

Pursing his lips he thought for a long moment, "Jen, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Could you just bitch slap Abby really hard?"

Jen smiled, "Gladly," she said walking over to the petite brunette.

"Cardinal rule of truth or dare," Abby piped in backing away from Jen, "no physical harm, only emotional, that automatically designates it my turn."

"Since when?" Pacey spat out.

"Since now," she teased back.  "Okay then, Joey, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Abby smiled wickedly, "Are you and Pacey having sex?"

She glanced at Dawson quickly who was eagerly anticipating her answer, locking eyes with Pacey she shook her head, "No."  Which was partially true, although they had had sex, as of now they were not she told herself.

"Right, and I'm the Queen of England," Abby huffed disappointed with her answer.

"Dawson, truth or dare?"

"What?"  Dawson asked shaking out of his trance, Pacey wasn't a virgin, Abby was questioning Joey's sexual endeavors, and he was completely clueless, "Truth."

"Who was your first crush?"

His cheeks turned a slight shade of crimson, "When I was like seven, I had a crush on you Joey.  It was completely innocent and that's why I started inviting you over for sleepovers, because I thought if you started to we would get married eventually, you know by the fifth grade."

"That's nauseating," Abby stated dryly.

"Aw that's sweet," Jen smiled brushing her boyfriends arm.

"Adorable," Pacey said with a bitter role of his eyes.  But he wasn't jealous he decided quickly, he had no reason to be jealous, no matter how much the story annoyed him.  Or the warm gleam in Joey's eyes as she laughed excitedly, that definitely did not bother him.

"Pacey," Dawson directed his attention towards his friend, "truth or dare?"

"Um, Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Joey," Dawson decided, he wanted to see it himself, and judging by their reactions he was sure he would find out.

"No way," Pacey shook his head.

"Why would you want me to kiss that, that thing?"  Joey questioned trying not to let Pacey's quick dismissal get to her.

"To prove the rumors wrong, now if you have nothing to hide, just kiss each other!"  Dawson reasoned.

"And the games finally getting good," Abby smirked stepping around Dawson to get a better view.

"This is ridiculous," Jen piped in folding her arms over her chest.

Pacey watched Joey carefully before throwing his hands in the air and letting out a sigh, "Fine, whatever."  Stepping forward he stood parallel to Joey the three onlookers watching intently.  Wetting his lips he steadied her face between his palms leaning towards her and kissing her softly.  He only intended on doing it quickly, a quick peck and be done with it, but as his lips brushed against hers he was already gone, "I don't think I can stop," he whispered huskily in her ear before capturing her lips with his again.  He quickly parted her lips with his tongue tilting her head up to him as he explored her familiar crevice, missing the taste and the feel of her tongue on his.

Abby cleared her throat her smile menacing as she glanced over at the blond, "Find your answer?"

Pulling away his eyes bore into hers tenderly, a new look in his eyes that scared her, _you'll notice the way you look at him when he starts looking at you that way too.  Drawing her fingers to her lips she looked over at Dawson guiltily, "See Dawson, nothing."_

He stared at her with disbelief, refusing to comprehend what he saw, "I knew everyone else was full of shit," he said confidently but his eyes still trained on the two of them questioningly.

"Well I've had enough of this game," Jen said breaking the tension, "how about we take another one of those jailbreaks?" 

~*~

"Pace what the hell is going on?" Dawson demanded as the bathroom door swung close behind him.

"What?"

He shook his head incredulously, "I keep on convincing myself that these rumors are crazy, but the more I think about them the more I begin to believe them myself.  First you become surgically joined at the hip, then you begin this strange flirtatious banter, next your freaking out when I think Joey is having sex, the whole school begins to tell me that your screwing, and finally you kiss her with much more passion then a platonic friend."

"Dawson I'm not going to lie to you," he began resting a hand on his shoulder.  He was going to tell him the truth, no more lies.  But suddenly he had trouble mustering the words; it became harder and harder to break the news to him, because somehow he knew that deep down Dawson had feelings for Joey, too.  Feelings that were so deep he hadn't even realized it, "At this moment in time, Joey and I are definitely not having sex."

He didn't catch the twist around the truth, the only words ringing in his ears _not having sex.  "Alright then."_

~*~

They lounged in a circle around the couches slowly drifting to sleep listening as the second hand took forever to tic a full cycle around the clock.  "Jen do you have a tissue?" Dawson asked lifting his head from the cushion he was resting on.

"Yeah sure," she began furrowing through her bag, setting aside a compact and lip-gloss as she searched through the small sac.

"Good lord woman how much do you keep in there?"  Pacey watched intently.

"The necessities," Jen explained dumping the rest of the contents onto the floor, "Aha," she exclaimed handing Dawson the pack of tissues.

"Breath mints, makeup," Pacey began tiredly sifting through the junk, "sanitary products, wallet, I can understand all of this.  But the socks are a little excessive," he said holding up the rolled up ball.

"I have this curse of always stepping in some nasty concoction whenever I remove my shoes, these are for backup," she said snatching it away and shoving it back into her bag.

"Every girl has those sorts of fetishes," Abby explained searching through her bag pulling out a bottle of pills, "Example I take aspirin like vitamins."

"Way to take a walk on the wild side," Joey said sarcastically.

"What about you Joey?  What do you keep in your bag besides pepper spray?"  Abby inquired.

"That's none of your business."

"C'mon Joey," Dawson nagged pulling on the leather strap, "I think we've all seen a tampon before, it's no big deal."

"You know what a girl keeps in her bag tells a lot about her," Abby began, "got something you want to hide?"

"No I just don't feel like engaging in this bonding activity," Joey sneered.

"Jo what's in there you don't want us to see?"  Dawson questioned still tugging on the strap.

"Nothing!"

"You can tell us, we won't mind," he said pulling a little harder.

"No thanks," she said pulling harder as he knowingly let go watching the bag as it flew to the floor the contents slipping out.  Dawson's face dropped, as he looked at one object in particular.

"And it finally gets interesting," Abby smiled picking up the condoms that had fallen from her bag.  "Whatchya doing with these Potter?  Pacey can't fit enough in his wallet?"

"No," she lied shoving them back into her bag.

"If a woman feels she wants to be responsible in case she ever finds herself in a sexual situation I think that's totally respectable," Pacey said trying to lighten the sudden weight on Joey.

"Not helping your cause Pinocchio."

"Joey what are you doing with a bunch of condoms in your purse?"  Dawson asked his voice cracking.

"I gave them to her," Jen cut in trying to help the cornered girl.

"What why?"

She searched every inch of her brain for an answer, "You know Grams, she's gotten so paranoid that I'm reliving my past that I'm sure she's been searching all my things."  She stepped closer to Dawson fiddling with the buttons on his flannel shirt, "I wanted to make sure that the moment we were ready, we'd be prepared, so I got Joey to hold onto them until I knew that you were stocked."

Abby let out a disbelieving laugh.  "You mean you've been thinking about it?"  Dawson asked hopefully holding onto her hand.

"Sure I have," she shrugged, "why wouldn't I be?"

"Phew," Pacey said wiping a fake layer of sweat off his brow, "now that that's figured out what should we do?  I have a short attention span, and I'm terribly bored."

"Wait Pace, why are you here anyway?  I mean we know Jen had her classroom spat, Dawson and his voluntary nostril slaughter, Abby and whatever twisted story she came up with.  I slugged Grant Bodine, but you, you're a mystery," she said folding her arms across her chest.

"Wouldn't you like to know," he snipped looking away.

"Actually yeah I would," Dawson chimed in.

"I don't have a problem with finding out," Jen added.

"Um, you see…well…" he began to stutter, "I cut third period, that's it, and Mrs. Tam is a stickler to those ditchers."

"What would you cut third period for?"  Abby asked glancing at Joey who only returned a death glare, going fully noticed again by Dawson.

~*~

"It's killing you isn't it?" Abby leaned over the table Dawson was sitting at, his eyes trained at the two brunettes on the opposite side of the room huddled over a book talking animatedly every so often.

"What's killing me?"  He questioned still not looking away.

"That you took her for granted that all this time you had her and didn't even realize it."

"I don't know what you're talking about," he snuffed closing the book that he himself was resting on.

"But that's not the worst part, because now that you actually want her, she doesn't want you."

"I have a girlfriend of my own, I don't need to lust after my friend," he dismissed.

"Fair enough," she sighed hoisting herself on the edge of the table, "but does it bother you that your two best friends are quickly pushing you out of their little circle for their own little coitus activities?"

"They're not," he protested weakly.

"Oh honestly Dawson, can you truly look at those two and not see this new founded intimacy, they're dipping with some sort of post sexual glow."

"And you expect me to believe your accusations over their word?"

"Believe what you want," Abby shrugged sliding off the table, "no matter what it's going to hurt in the end."

~*~

"It's true, you're such a Molly Ringwald," Pacey accused as they leafed through some random book.

"Am not," Joey shrieked laughing it off.

"You're the epitome of every character she's played, popular outcast trying her hardest to fit in, also able to woo character ranging from the future serial killers of America, the heart throb foot ball player, to Richie Rich."

"I've never been able to woo anyone from the opposite sex once," Joey challenged scanning the page that they had turned to, to distract herself.

"Right," he smiled knowingly.

"What the hell are you two doing?"  Dawson asked stomping towards them.

"What?" They asked innocently.

"Why won't you two just tell me the truth, that you've been seeing each other behind my back?"

"Because we haven't," Joey chocked out.

"More lies," he accused bitterly, "are you incapable of telling the truth now?"

"There's nothing going on Dawson, sure maybe Joey and I are friends now but that's it," Pacey defended.

"So tell me Pace, why are you really here, why are you in detention, and don't give us another half assed cliché."  Dawson said as Jen and Abby joined the bickering.

"If it will get you off my back, fine," he sighed pursing his lips nervously.  "I was caught in a rather compromising position."

Arching her brows Joey leaned on her elbow curiously, "What kind of position Pace?"

Taking in a sharp breath he continued, "Let's face it, the cheerleaders here are hot."

Joey's expression fell as she leaned back in her chair.

"And they're also very considerate for wrongfully injured parties," he explained throwing a glare at Dawson for the wound on his nose.  "So anyway let's just say I was really thankful for all of their help, and I mean really."  Jen smiled wiping her hand in front of her mouth to hide her snicker.  "I was feeling really tense after that and I went for a little release.  Coach came into check on my nose and well…" he trailed off feeling the heat of his flushed cheeks.

Dawson bit back his laugh, "So they do hand out detention for doing that in school."

"Too much information," Abby said disgustingly covering her ears.

"Yeah," Joey muttered absently, it shouldn't have bothered her that he was attracted to other woman but she was jealous, so much so that she even felt protective when he talked to Jen.

"So if everything else I've told you today hasn't helped, there's just another piece of evidence that I'm still flying solo."

"Literally," Abby added.

"I'm sorry Pace, that I've been so paranoid lately," Dawson apologized, "but I guess now I know."

Pacey nodded guiltily, "Yeah, now you know."


	8. Boyfriend: Tripping Up the Stairs to Pas...

****

Author's Note: Guess where we are? Yep it's _Boyfriend _time woo!!! We've passed the half way mark and I just wanted to tell you all how much fun I've been having writing this. Thanks for all the support! And to Diana, hope you did well on the test.

"Joey," Pacey began briskly walking up the ramp of the Icehouse. "I need you to do me a favor."

She let out an exhausted sigh batting away the loose tendrils of hair that fell from her messy ponytail before returning to the bar and picking up another order. "Hello, Jo, I'm asking you something," Pacey said waving his arms.

"I know I chose to ignore it," she explained gliding around the patio.

"Please Joey, I need you to go to a party with me."

"And why would I do that?" Joey asked collecting the tips off a table and wiping it clean.

"Because I have no one else to go with," he shrugged.

"What an attractive offer, thanks for making me sound so appreciated," she said wryly passing by him to the bar again.

"Come on Potter, loosen up, have some fun."

"No."

He pouted his lip scanning the restaurant until his eyes fell upon, "Bessie! Tell Joey that she needs a break."

Through the steam of the kitchen, Bessie popped her head out glancing at the two, "Go ahead Jo, Sarah's coming in a few minutes anyway."

Joey's eyes pleaded with her sister before she surrendered yanking off her apron and reluctantly following him.

~*~

Hoards of teens stammered drunkenly across the sandy beaches rolling their bodies subtly to the loud music blasting through the crisp early fall air. Joey hoisted herself onto the edge of the porch railing leaning against her hands for support as she observed the embarrassing behavior of her piers.

"Want some?" Pacey asked offering her a sip of his punch.

"Ha, ha, ingest that keg water fruit concoction? Right," she said dryly glancing at the plastic cup and then back at the partygoers.

"Don't have too much fun there," he answered matching her tone as he slipped past her.

"Where are you going?" She asked sharply grabbing onto his arm.

"To mingle, Kelly Margo is looking all kinds of cute right now," he grinned wickedly drawing his cup back to his lips.

"You brought me here to pick up chicks?" She interrogated incredulously.

"That may have been part of the reason," he explained.

Joey shook her head disapprovingly, "Go have fun with the shutdowns," she sighed and he smiled giving her a wink before he hopped down the porch steps. Reaching for a lose cup of punch she quickly chugged it down looking around the crowd for another one.

~*~

She couldn't tell if the world was tilting or if it was just her, but suddenly everything was getting a little blurry. After watching some blonde chick laugh at one of Pacey's horrible yet adorable jokes she had taken a long hit off a beer bong. It drove her crazy that she was jealous because she was not a jealous person, or at least that's what she told herself. Stumbling through the sand she wondered why it felt like Jell-O, and why her legs felt like Twizzlers.

"Hey there," some husky guy with long blond hair said. If he was in high school he was most certainly a nark she told herself hiding her laughter, that or a fifth year senior. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Pacey glance at her watching her closely giving her a glimmer of hope that he was jealous too.

"Hey yourself," she slurred, her tongue suddenly far too long for her mouth.

"You wanna dance," he questioned smirking at her wobbling stature.

"Why not?" She shrugged intensely her shoulders hitting her ears.

He pulled her body against his; his large arms circling easily around her as he rolled against her to the booming hip-hop beat. She giggled wrapping her arms around his neck her forehead resting against his suddenly too heavy to hold up on its own. He stopped his movement taking advantage of her intoxication by leaning into kiss her.

"Excuse me but may I cut in?" Pacey asked tightly tapping roughly against the blonde's shoulder.

"No, we're dancing," he replied.

"Really," he nodded forcing a smile. "Joey would you like to dance with me?" He asked ignoring the large jock.

"I'm already dancing silly," she explained lightly.

"Come on babe," the blond began leading Joey by the small of her back, "let's get out of here."

"Babe," Pacey said faking a laugh, "alright really Jo, let's go." He decided yanking on her hand.

"What are you doing?" He asked stepping up to Pacey towering him.

Without thinking Pacey sent his fist into the stout male punching him in the stomach as he keeled over. Pulling on her arm he dragged Joey down the beach escaping the blonde's wrath before he could recover.

~*~

"What were you doing?" Pacey asked panting slightly when they were on the outskirts of the crowd.

"I already told you," she said dumbly, "I was dancing."

"I understand that what were you doing before that?"

She pursed her lips tapping her index finger against her chin, "That is a good question Mr. Witter because after I got drunk it all sort of blurred together."

"Why'd you get drunk?"

Her eyes widened, "Drunk? I'm not drunk!" She giggled lowering her voice as she leaned towards his ear, "don't tell anyone but I am."

"Okay," he agreed leaning into whisper in her ear, "as long as you tell me why."

"I may have been a tinsy bit jealous," she explained swaying slightly in the wind as she demonstrated with her forefingers.

He smirked, "Of what?" 

She ran her hands seductively along his chest her fingers clawing at his button down shirt, "Of every other girl here."

He cleared his throat as she nuzzled her nose in his ear nipping at his earlobe, "Why would you be jealous of other girls?"

"Because I want to be with you," she explained her words sobering, "you and only you."

"I'm that good, huh?" He inquired lightly melting into her touch.

"No," she explained kissing the juncture between his ear and neck, "we are."

"You know," he said backing her away from him, "I think my dad may have a night shift, and my mom is visiting Gretchen up in college."

"Sounds like a plan," she smiled lacing her fingers through his as they stammered quickly across the beach.

~*~

Snuggling against his chest she stirred stretching out her shoulders as she began to sit up, "Where do you think you're going?" Pacey asked still groggy with sleep trapping her between his arms by pulling her flush against him.

"I've got to get home, Bessie's going to kill me," Joey explained making no attempts to struggle.

"Tell her you were sleeping at Jen's," he insisted nibbling on her neck.

"She's not that stupid."

He sighed reluctantly releasing his grasp, "If you must."

There was a muffled knock at the front door but Pacey chose to ignore it, his eyes trained on Joey as she glided gracefully around his bedroom picking up discarded articles of clothing, her hips moving in a hypnotizing rhythm with each step.

"Pace?" He heard the rumble from the other side of the door accompanied by a light tapping.

Joey's eyes widened by the familiar sound of the voice struggling with her shirt scanning his room for a quick escaper route. Pacey frantically slid on his boxers and through on a tee-shirt, gesturing towards the window as he called out towards the closed door, "Just a sec, D."

Patting down his mused hair he pulled open the door allowing his friend entrance, "What brings you here this hour of the morning?"

"The door wasn't closed all of the way," Dawson explained, "I wouldn't have normally just let myself in but I was worried."

"Thanks for the concern," his voice cracked nervously.

"Um, I'm not sure why exactly, but you left a pair of jeans down on the stairs," Dawson said motioning his thumb towards the doorframe.

Pacey nodded tightly remembering how they got there. By the time they had made it to his house they were already kissing sloppily falling against his front door, pressed against the wall of the entranceway, and finally stumbling up the steps. After tripping the third time on their descent up the staircase they gave up, going at it on the rough carpet of the steps.

"Must have fallen out of the laundry," he shrugged.

"Yeah," Dawson said sitting on the edge of his desk.

"You may not want to sit there," Pacey warned.

He looked at the surface, which was covered by a thick layer of junk that had fallen from the shelf above it, "Yeah it's a little cluttered."

Pacey bit back a laugh, _that wasn't my reason_ he thought to himself as flashbacks from the night before flooded his thoughts. Joey's legs hooked around his waist urging him closer as he attempted to climb onto the desk with her bumping the shelf off the wall with his back dismissing it quickly before returning to the gorgeous brunette before him.

Dawson sunk down onto the chair and Pacey decided that he just didn't care whether or not his friend sat on his christened furniture anymore, "So what brings you here?" He repeated.

"Jen and I broke up," he sighed.

"Again?"

"Yeah," he replied sadly.

"What happened?"

"Billy," he said simply. Pacey gave him a knowing look, "and me too I guess."

"That's what I thought," he nodded approvingly, "so what are you going to do about it?"

"Get her back?"

"Right, and how are you going to do it?"

"Through your wise and expertise advice?" He asked playing along with Pacey's game.

"Good, I think we're finally getting somewhere."

"What's the first step oh great powerful master?"

"Quit being ignorant, then we'll be ready for step two," Pacey explained simply offering him a playful smile.

"Thanks Pace, I think?" Dawson said backing towards the door, "I'll let you get back to your sleep."

"Good luck, D," he said waving as he disappeared down the stairs.

Falling back against his bed he ran his hands through his hair.

"That was close," he jerked up looking at the petite girl climbing through his window and bouncing onto his bed.

"I thought you left," Pacey answered a smile curving his lips as he saw her.

"True, but it seems that your house doesn't have the luxury of a ladder and I haven't developed any spider like skills so I was stranded," she explained bouncing onto his bed.

"Well it's not like I was complaining."

She smirked, "So what did Dawson want?"

"Him and Jen broke up again."

"I guess we should do that friendly movie thing again," she sighed sinking into the mattress.

"As long as we get the shower thing again," he added receiving a light punch in the arm followed by an accepting nod.


	9. Road Trip: Baby Shoes for the Flu

****

Author's Note: And we're at _Road Trip,_ wow this story is far longer then I ever anticipated. Anyway thanks for all the feedback, y'all rock and yadda yadda yadda. Sorry it's short my inspiration is running thin.

Trudging through the endless sea of students, Pacey couldn't help but notice the intense glares he was receiving from people he had never spoken more then two words to. He dismissed this all as figments of his overactive imagination continuing down to his locker.

"Where's Joey?" Anne Brady asked materializing next to him as he flipped around the dial.

"Why would I know?" He questioned strangely focusing his attention back on his combination.

"Typical," she huffed dramatically stalking away from him.

Furrowing his brows his eyes followed her before returning to the task at hand, which he had to restart after missing the second number.

"Pace, can I talk to you?" Jen asked gripping onto the straps of her backpack nervously.

"Look if this is about the whole Dawson situation, I rather not talk about it. I like you Jen but Dawson has been my friend for as long as I can remember, so if you're going to drag this br—."

"God no," she cut off, "this has nothing to do with Dawson it's just…" she trailed off worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. "Have you talked to Joey lately."

"Actually no," he replied still working with the combo, "she hasn't been in school for a few days." With a few more spins he cracked the code, before pulling the locker handle open he turned to Jen, "Why is everyone asking me that anyway?"

She opened her mouth to speak but no sounds came out as he swung the door open and widened his eyes. "Because of that I assume," Jen finally worked out cringing slightly.

"Baby shoes?" He questioned dangling the small shoes by the laces over his finger.

"The rumors are back in full force," she offered sympathetically taking the footwear from him. "And they're only fueled by Joey's unexplainable absence."

He set his jaw his eyes following a group of girls who were whispering and pointing in his direction as they passed before glancing back at Jen. "They aren't true whatever they are," he said with a tone of desperation as he snatched the shoes from her throwing them roughly back into his locker.

"It's okay Pace, I'm sure there's a logical explanation to this all, but even if it were true it's not the end of the world," she attempted to comfort.

"Joey's not pregnant," he sneered in a hushed voice the words only striking more fear within him. But suddenly he remembered the conversation they had on the phone after Alexander was born, the strange tone that it had contained.

"Are you two back together?" she asked furrowing her brows from his reaction.

"Why would you think that?" He retorted shuffling fiercely through the small quarters of his locker.

"The detention kiss and reports of the two of you staggering off from a beach party hand in hand," Jen explained her intuition. "But in reality it's the way you look at her, and the way she talks about you, it's strange, sometimes sex does it to you."

He sighed heavily the sudden realizations washing over him terrifying as he shut the locker lightly, "Yes," he whispered sliding past her and heading towards the door.

~*~

"Joey!" He pounded heavily on the door before twisting the knob and easily slipping through the door. "Joey," he repeated heading down the hall of her house. 

He met her halfway in the doorframe of her room slumping slightly in an oversized tee-shirt and a pair of boxers that he immediately recognized as his own bundled loosely under a thick wool robe. "What are you doing here at eleven in the morning, on a school day no less," she lectured rubbing another tissue under her running nose.

"That's not the important thing, the important thing is what are you doing here?" He redirected pacing frantically.

"I think my question is more in context with the situation that we're in, in the middle of school, in my living room."

"That's not the only question I have for you," he continued following her as she rolled her eyes crawling back under her covers in her bed.

"Alright if the Spanish Inquisition is upon us."

"What was with all the baby talk?"

"The baby talk?" She inquired with an arched brow.

"Yes, when your nephew was born you started to go all 'motherly what if on me'," he explained.

"What are you getting at?"

"Jo why haven't you been in school for the past few days? Because according to our peers you're loosing in a heavy case of morning sickness."

Her eyes widened, "You think I'm pregnant?" She questioned incredulously.

"Yes!"

"I have the flu Pace, contrary to popular belief people do come in conflict with their immune system every now and then," she paused shaking her head. "How could you think that we're safe."

"No we're reckless and irresponsible and we should have known that our raging hormones would screw us over," he refuted.

"Pacey, everything's fine," she said her voice soothing in a comforting tone.

He sighed heavily dropping his head as he ran his fingers through his hair; "I was just scared that's all."

Turning down the covers she patted the empty space next to her, he smirked kicking off his shoes and cuddling into the warm bed she provided. Throwing an arm over her waist he nuzzled into her chest, "I'm sorry you had to deal with the judgmental comments of the typical hypocritical Capeside teen." She said softly running her hands through his hair.

"It wasn't too bad, just a few jackass father abandonment comments and evil glares… nothing that I'm not used to."

"How I'm looking forward to tomorrow when I show up, knowing Mrs. Tringle she'll have the home-ec classes make me baby clothes."

"It wasn't the rumors that scared me, I've learned to take these peoples opinions with a grain of salt," he took in a sharp in take of breath. "I was just so afraid that they were true, I mean granted I would love a kid, I would adore it, it's just I'm fifteen years old," he paused tightening his grip on her, "I still am one." 

"Shh, it's alright Pace, everything's fine," she repeated placing a light kiss on his forehead.

He couldn't bury himself deep enough into her, longing for this sense of comfort which suddenly seemed only she could give him. It was then he realized that he wasn't worried about himself, this kind of behavior was expected from him. His potential was to become a deadbeat dad. But Joey, she had the brightest future of anybody in Capeside, she was destined to do great things not slump around the village streets bounded by the child he burdened on her. He couldn't do that to her, she deserved better, hell he didn't even deserve to touch her but he could and she like it.

"Don't breath on me," he mumbled into her chest, "I don't want to get sick, people may think I'm pregnant."

She chuckled lightly, "I'll try not to, those rumors are killer."

He scoffed catching himself before the words tumbled off of his tongue, because suddenly the first comeback that came to mind was,_ Potter, I love you._


	10. The Scare: Great Balls of Socks as Handy...

****

Author's Note: I am so sorry for the wait, but let's face it, _The Scare _is like the hardest episode to write for because it was so amazingly bad and pointless. I've been also doing a lot of writing on another story that's too risqué to post on this site so if anybody ever wants to hop over to _Pages of True Love_, you can see where I've been investing all my time in a little ditty called _Can't Get Enough_. Hopefully I'll get this story out of the way by Christmas because I have another one on the way based on the book _On the Road_ that I'm really excited about. So all the people left still reading this story I thank you for the constant kick in the ass that you give me because without you I would have given up on this story a long time ago, and what kind of person would start something that they won't finish? I love you all!

"It's Friday the 13th isn't it?" Joey asked after a quick gasp hanging a plastic skeleton by the string over her index finger.

"I think so," Jen said counting the days in her head before eyeing the strange Halloween apparel.

"Beware of Dawson's cheap tricks and his ever so present partner in crime trying to scare the crap out of us all day," Joey said with an eye roll hanging the skeleton back on its hook where she found it. 

"I should have known the movie buff would be into the clichéd Friday the 13th superstitions."

"Oh this, this is nothing," she replied with a crazy tone, "it gets oh so much worse, especially at his little jamboree, which contains him, Pacey, and I eating pop rocks and coke just to go against your generic urban legends. They're our walks on the wild side."

"Sounds exciting," Jen replied dryly hugging her binder to her chest.

"You wanna come? We could always use a little more estrogen at our little gatherings; sometimes the he-man cock fights really get to me."

"I don't know," Jen cringed, "things between Dawson and I are a little weird right now ever since the whole Billy debacle."

"Oh come on," Joey begged shutting her locker and pouting her lip, "Dawson's harmless, just a little needy at times but once you get past that…"

"The important thing is if it's okay with him," Jen cut in.

"He'll be fine, besides if you're trying out this 'just friends' thing it's healthy to do friend type things like hang out with your friends and attempt to scare the crap out of them to such an extent that said friend really should never speak to you again," Joey said with a joking smile.

"I don't know," Jen smirked, "going by your definition of _friends_ Dawson and I would have been fucking weeks ago."

Joey raised her brows in surprise before breaking into another smile, "See, friendly joking around is always a good way to continue a friendship."

"You're an endless valley of advice aren't you?" Jen smirked following the tall brunette down the hall.

"I'd like to consider myself that way, yes, it helps keep the ego in check," she nodded.

"At a very unhealthy level that is."

"Well we can't all be perfect."

~*~

"I don't want to go," Pacey pouted resting his head against her head board.

"It's tradition," Joey argued leafing through her closet.

"There's only so many times a guy can handle _Scream_ and _I Know what you did Last Summer,_ let's face it, the movies weren't _that _good."

"It's one of the few days that Dawson looks forward to with the exception of his birthday." Joey countered picking out a sweater, "Besides Jen's going to be there and to leave them by themselves would be cruel."

"Or it could be considered positive reinforcement, we can put those two crazy kids back together without so much as lifting a finger, they'll get pissed at us realize that they share a common interest and get back together, leaving us isolated for more one on one time. And I meant that literally not figuratively."

"Pacey!" She said sternly tossing a ball of socks at his head.

"This?" he asked holding the neat cotton mound in his hand, "This was your weapon to correct my inappropriate diatribes?"

"I'm sorry I was out of the sharp objects I keep in my sock drawer to cut my fingers when I absently rummage through it," she said dryly.

"I'll have to get you more."

"I was kidding," she said crossing the room to her bed and smacking him in the head.

"So was I," he said catching her hand and pulling her down on top of him. Rolling them over so he was hovering over her he brushed his lips against hers waiting for her to part her lips before he distributed his weight more evenly above her his fingers tangling quickly with her silky strands of hair.

She moaned into his mouth snaking her arms around his neck pulling his lips closer to hers as his tongue ran slickly along her lower lip. "Do we still have to go?" He whispered huskily.

"Go find your shoes," she said squirming out from underneath him as he flopped stubbornly onto his back releasing a heavy groan.

"But Friday nights are our nights!" He whined.

"Except when they fall on the 13th of any month," she countered tying up her sneakers, "Now come on you big baby it's time to go."

~*~

Jennifer Love Hewitt must have screamed for the eleventy billionth time, and even though that wasn't a real number it certainly applied in this case. It was now 2AM and they had sat through the classics, the cult followed and now the cheesy gore filled ones. Pacey had fallen asleep twenty minutes into this 'horror' flick and a steady stream of drool escaped the corner of his lips pooling beside him on Dawson's carpet.

Feeling a feather like touch against his forehead he scrunched his nose, fighting off the incentive to sneeze before he drew his hand up to bat away what ever sensation was dancing against his skin only to be met by a cool wet fluffy substance all over his brow.

Snapping up from his resting position he was met by three pairs of eyes laughing uncontrollably as he wiped the whipped cream from his face licking up some of the remnants, "Mature guys, real mature."

"Oh come on Pace, you were snoring and everything, we had to perform some sort of cliched sleep over traditions," Dawson joked throwing him a washcloth. 

"I'm tired of this sitting around in the dark watching movies thing, let's do something active," Pacey pleaded wiping off the last remnants of the white fluff.

"And what pray tell are you suggesting?" Joey inquired tucking a strand of hair behind her ears.

"That we put some urban legends to the test," he said rubbing his hands briskly together.

"Like what?" Jen asked folding her arms over her chest.

"Like saying 'Bloody Mary' three times in a dark bathroom, or eating shrimp with vitamin C pills, or watching Disney films and uncovering all the graphic sexual references, or we can go down to the cemetery and take a wafty breath, see how many spirits we can catch."

"Sounds appealing," Joey said dryly.

"Do you have a better plan?"

"Suddenly my nose is itchy," Joey continued in her sarcastic tone.

"That means somebody's thinking of you," Jen smirked glancing at Pacey.

"No it means that I'm going to kiss a fool," she said eyeing the brunette across from her, "funny how the world works."

"So what do you want to line up a row of ladders and run through them are something?" Dawson asked ignoring the innuendo.

"No what I'm saying is that you and Lindley," Pacey began pushing them out of the bedroom and down the hall, "need to go in here say 'Bloody Mary' three times and tell us if your face gets cut off because I've been dying to know if it would."

"Pacey wait," Jen said but was cut off when the bathroom door slammed before her face.

"What are you doing?" Joey asked with an amused smirk as Pacey propped a chair beneath the door handle.

"Playing match maker by locking them in small confines," he explained.

"Right," she nodded a few times folding her arms over her chest and leaning against the hallway wall.

"I'm beginning to believe in those superstitions though," he said stepping towards her.

"And why is that?" She asked before her lips were captured by his.

"My complexion is fine, can you let me out now?" Jen yelled banging on the door.

"Fine," Pacey sighed breaking away from Joey and removing the chair. "So are we going to dig up those old Disney classics or should we put our health to the test and raid Dawson's fridge?" 

"Actually I was thinking it was getting kind of late, and I told Bessie I'd be home some time before daybreak," Joey said dragging her tongue over her bottom lip.

"Oh come on, the fun's only begun," Dawson complained happy to spend a good five minutes locked in a bathroom with Jen.

"I don't need to be told twice, Joey I'm driving you home," Pacey cut in heading for Dawson's room to grab his coat.

"Wait, what? You guys it's not even 3 yet," Dawson whined following them down the hall.

"I should go to then," Jen added shyly, "Grams is probably freaking already."

"Fine, everyone go, ruin our Friday the 13th traditions," he said dramatically.

"I knew you'd understand," Pacey said patting him on the back and chasing Joey down the stairs while Jen waved goodbye heading out the window.

Climbing into the old blue Chevy Pacey glanced over at Joey; "You don't really have to go home do you?"

Rolling her eyes she glanced out the window and then back at him, "At some point in time yes, but I think I can manage another six to seven hours before making an appearance."

"Good," he grinned, "very good."


	11. Double Date: Funnel Cakes and Playa's in...

**Author's Note: Hey guess what!  That's right we're up to _Double Date_!  What does that mean, you ask?  That's right only two more chapters to go!  Which chapters are those, you say?  Well the ones that I had outlined when I first started writing the story!  What does that matter to me, you ponder?  Because that means I know what to write!  So the rest of the story will be good, you inquire?  Damn what's with all the questions?  Oops, I just asked one myself anyway probably not but I'm sure ya'll will read it anyway.  Enough with our conversation, although it was exciting at first I am growing tiresome, on with the story… by the way I know that I'm crazy. **

P.S. I know I've made Dawson overly clueless but that's what's so funny about the story the fact that everyone knows except for him.  See I've managed to make fun of the Beek without making his character a jackass.

"So the two of you are broken up and Billy is definitely out of the picture," Pacey said summarizing the ten minutes of nagging that Dawson had just put him through.  

"Yeah but now Cliff Elliot is," Dawson sighed heavily sliding two hands through his blond locks.  "He's a star on the football team and much more experienced then I am, who would ever pick me over him?"

"If it helps I would," Pacey said tapping his pen on the aquarium filled with murky water and numerous different types of bacteria that were just reproducing millions by the minutes plotting their world domination over them all.  After a moment of thinking he paused, "Do you think it's safe to hold a habitat for deadly diseases?"

"Not all bacteria are bad, Pace," Dawson groaned, "and no it wouldn't help, unless you grew a pair of boobs or something."

"Then you'd love my Uncle Manny, he's got the biggest tits I've ever seen," Pacey smirked, "I'll never forget that summer up in Provincetown when he took us all swimming."

"Can we get back to the crisis at hand?"  Dawson pouted snatching the pen from Pacey.

"Right, getting Jen back," Pacey nodded a few times, the more directed Dawson was towards the better.  "Do you know of Jen and Cliff's plans for this weekend?"

"I think their going to the carnival down on Hudson," Dawson shrugged.

"Perfect, that's where you're going too."

"Alone?  Doesn't that sound a little _Slaughter High?"_

"No, you double, bring a girl with you, make her feel jealous, make her realize what she's missing out on."

"Like Joey?"  Dawson offered.

"No," Pacey said much too quickly then he had planned.

"Why not Joey?"

"Well, because," he thought, there had to be a logical reason some where, "Jen won't get jealous of Joey, she'll know that it's just a plan to get her back you have to bring somebody different, someone who hasn't appeared yet on your radar."

"Like who?"

Scanning the room with his eyes he exclaimed triumphantly, "Mary Beth, right over there, she's perfect.  She has that sweet edge that's subtle enough to pass under most people's radar, but once you discover her, she's a keeper."

"You've put a lot of thought into this," Dawson said eyeing Pacey strangely, "Do you have a crush on her or something?"

Biting back a chuckle he arched his brows, "No, me definitely not."

"If you insist man," Dawson replied with a wink.

"You will be getting you're midterms back today," Dr. Rand thankfully interrupts, "and those people who did poorly, you know who you are so see me after class!"

~*~

"Josephine Potter," Pacey yelled from across the cafeteria running over to the empty table she was sitting at.

"Subtle Pace, real subtle," she said dryly shading her crimson cheeks.

"Right now I really don't care," he dismissed sliding into the chair next to her.  "Remember that midterm in marine bio that we took the other day in class?"

"Yes that rings a bell or two, I recall studying endlessly for it and you whining throughout the whole process."

"Well all of our hard work paid off," Pacey said slapping the paper onto the table, "I got a 92," he exclaimed triumphantly pointing at the giant red numbers for good measure.  "I've never gotten a 92 ever Potter, maybe a 29 here and there but a 92?  Never."

"See Pace you're smarter then you think all you have to do is work a little and it comes to you," Joey said smiling proudly.

"But nobody ever gives me a chance or thinks I'm capable but you, you wouldn't give up on me."

"That was rather smaltzy, Witter," Joey said still biting at her smile as she reached for her juice bottle.

"I meant it."

"Sure."

"I wanna take you out," he said abruptly.

"Like on a date?"  Joey asked turning back at him with furrowed brows.

"We've been sleeping together for over a month and I've never properly taken you out."

"Well there was that night at the movies."

"Doesn't count."

"Okay, what did you have in mind?"

~*~

Bright lights illuminated Hudson Street as the church parking lot was filled with screaming children and grabby couples all committing less then holy acts.

"So," Pacey said digging his hands deeply into his pockets.

"So," Joey replied mirroring his gesture as they walked silently down the row of over priced games.  "This is rather awkward, should we just pretend this is two friends going to the carnival except you're paying for everything."

"That doesn't seem fair," Pacey joked.

"Well you're the one who suggested it in the first place," Joey teased the sudden familiarity beginning to wash between them.

"That would follow the conventions of a normal relationship, you and I, we're all messed up, I think you should pay," Pacey countered.

"I could always go home if you wanted, and not open up an invitation for you to join me."

"Fascist," he mumbled under his breath.

"That's what I thought," she smirked hip checking him as they continued past the Tilt-a-Whirl.

"Fine what will it be, cotton candy, pretzel, nachos, funnel cake?"  He offered digging out his wallet.

"Hmm, not in the mood for pretzel, nachos are nasty; I've never had funnel cake, so—."

"You've never had a funnel cake?"  He cut her off, "How could you have never had a funnel cake?"

"Every time I go to a carnival a certain someone is never willing to share," she said eyeing him knowingly.

"That bastard," he smirked pulling a few bills from his wallet and ordering a funnel cake.  "Prepare to be amazed."

Finding a suitable spot on a deserted bench Joey contently placed the cake on her lap inspecting it intensely.

"So what does it taste like exactly?"

"Crunchy donuts," Pacey explained picking off a piece.

"Crunchy donuts?"

"Yeah, mixed with lots of oil and a helping heap of confectioner's sugar."

"And people voluntarily consume this and call it delicate cuisine?"

"No they eat it and call it carnival food, now quit your whining and try some," Pacey said pulling off another piece and waving it in front of her lips.

"I'm scared."

"Oh come on I just ate like three pieces."

"Yeah well you'll eat anything."

He scooted closer to her pinning her flush against the railing of the bench taunting her with the small piece of oiled dough.  "Don't make me force you to try some."

"Stop, Pacey!"  She shrieked as he pushed it against her lips amused by her squirms.

"C'mon Potter, I thought you were adventurous."

"Fine," she surrendered parting her lips allowing his greasy fingers to slip into her mouth.

"See that wasn't too bad," he grinned as her tongue slipped across the pads of his fingers.  "Be careful Jo, people will be onto us," he whispered in a low rumbling voice as his eyes mirrored the desire that was milking into her own orbs.

"I don't really care," she replied with a small twitch of a smile.

"What are you guys doing here?"  Dawson asked heading through the crowds towards them alone.

"We're just here for backup you know if you screw up the plan," Pacey said swallowing guiltily as he scooted to the other side of the bench.

"You know me too well, Pace," Dawson sighed heavily as he sat down on the bench between them.  "So what do I do now?"

"What have you done thus far?"  Pacey asked trying his best to glue his eyes on Dawson.

"First Mary Beth was onto me and only came to hook up with Cliff, and then I forced myself onto the Ferris Wheel with Jen and she told me to fuck off."

"Perhaps your stalker methods aren't working out very well," Joey threw in eyeing Pacey strangely.

"Do tell Jo, if you were pissed off at your ex-boyfriend, what would you want him to do?"  Dawson asked turning to the other brunette.

"First off, I wouldn't want him to be hurling himself at me, it's not very appealing, perhaps play hard to get."

"That's what I told him to do," Pacey defended, "He just messed up with his overly unromantic gestures."

"Second, don't do any boom box over the head Lloyd Dobler style plea for forgiveness, it has reached cliché value and is no longer romantic."

"That nixes plan B," Dawson said glancing at Pacey.

"Look stay home this weekend, don't call Jen, don't look out the window towards her house, if you see her outside don't follow her," Pacey suggested.

"That doesn't make sense."

"It's called hard to get Dawson, girls love it, trust me," Joey said attempting to get rid of the third wheel of their date.

"Don't hate the playa D, hate the game," Pacey added in.

"Then what do I do?"

"Wait for Jen to come crawling back," Joey said standing from the bench abruptly.  "Pacey, Ferris Wheel?"

"Why not?" 

"Wait where are you two going?" Dawson asked helplessly from the bench.

"To leave you to think about you're avoiding strategies, you're the film maker, make it creative," Pacey said following his brunette accomplice.

~*~

"Not very slick," Joey joked as they headed over to the Ferris Wheel.

"Not my best attempt I admit," he nodded as they took a seat in the carriage.  "What's so great about the Ferris Wheel anyway?"

"For the view," Joey said bundling her jacket tighter around her as the brisk autumn wind rushed around them.

"Yeah I guess you can see the entire carnival from up here."

"And the stars," Joey said gesturing upwards at the blanket of light.

"Those are nice too," he shrugged throwing his arm over her shoulder.

"Though the best view is out at sea," Joey added resting her head on his shoulder.

"Maybe that'll be our next date, I'll take you whale watching," he said tilting his head on top of hers.

"Seeing as that's the only means of transportation to the sea that we can afford."

"Good, we're already on the same wave length."

"And assuming I would accept another date with you."

"I'd say my odds are pretty good," he said craning his neck so he could meet her lips with his as they continued to loop slowly around the wheel.

"I'm considering," she smiled meeting his kiss as the nights firework show began.

"Wow that actually happens in real life?"  Pacey asked with amused brows as he leaned in a kissed her again.

~*~

"So what other date like things do we need to complete before the night's end?"  Pacey asked as they headed past the row of games again.

"You have to win me a stuffed animal of course," Joey said slipping her hands into her pockets, "Nothing too big, just something to fit in with my jumbo assortment of carnival toys."

"Seeing as you have none I guess you'll manage for this," he said heading towards the basketball hoops.

"Pace, you suck at basketball," Joey insisted.

"Yeah, well you only have to get one hoop to get one of those little lizards and I'm not loosing to a bunch of 8 year olds in those water races or whack-a-moles."

"Doesn't that make you sound like a stud," she said dryly.

After three failed attempts at shooting a basket on the fourth it finally hit the rebound and bounced into the net, "See Potter I'm a natural."

"Right," Joey nodded watching the twelve year old next to them get four perfect shots and a giant panda for his 'girl friend.'

"A lizard for you sweetheart," he smirked handing the small plush toy.

"It's what I've always watned!"

~*~

"Sorry about the interruption tonight," Pacey said walking Joey to her door.

"Dawson will be Dawson," she smirked, "and honestly what are friend for but to offer… well horribly lame advice to their best friend so they could make out on top of the Ferris Wheel."

"Well when you put it that way…"

"I had a nice time, Pacey," she cut him off kissing him on the cheek.

"So what am I supposed to call you or something?"

"I'll see you at school."

"And other places," he added.

"I'll be over tomorrow."

"That sounds like a plan," he grinned circling his arms around her waist.

"Goodnight Potter," he whispered brushing his lips over hers, she parted them allowing his warm tongue to trace across her cold lips as her hands snaked around his neck pulling him closer.

"Goodnight Pace," she breathed breaking away and heading towards the door.

"Hey Jo," he said digging his hands into his pockets, "I had a nice time tonight too."

"Goodnight Pacey," she repeated waving the little lizard he had won her.

"Yeah," he mumbled heading back in the truck watching her as she slipped inside her house.  She was so amazing and now he could only fear the day that Dawson would realize this and she would slip away.


	12. Beauty Pageant: Loveshacks for World Pea...

****

Author's Note: I can't believe that we're up to _Beauty Pageant_ that means only one chapter left! This story has been a blast thanks to all you loyal readers out there you really make my day.

"Miss Windjammer 1998," Pacey read off the flyer as he headed down the halls of Capeside with Dawson. "They actually have these sorts of competitions?"

"Yeah and the prize is $5,000 so these girls are getting paid good money to be ogled at."

"$5,000? When is Mr. Manmeat because I am ready and willing to sign up for that one."

"Well rumor has it that the competition isn't technically for _Miss _Windjammer," Dawson explained with a grin.

"Where do I sign up?"

~*~

"$5,000, I could use that kind of money," Joey said eyeing the flyer as she and Jen sat in Biology first period.

"To demean yourself in the name of 'Woman's Rights'?" Jen questioned dryly.

"How many of these things did you compete in?" She countered.

"Too many to remember," Jen paused snatching the flyer, "You should do this, finally add some worthy competition into the pool."

"Me in a bathing suit parading in front of a bunch of gross middle aged men and grinning moronically over World Peace? I don't think so."

"Oh come on you know you want to."

"Well $5,000 would be a great starter pack for college funds."

~*~

Joey stood awkwardly on line tapping her foot impatiently feeling more embarrassed by the minute. Jen had gone to fill out her registration for her being the experienced one and she felt stupid just standing there.

"Here for moral support in Jen's return to Beauty Queenhood?" Pacey asked sliding up beside her.

"No, actually I'm entering," Joey shrugged crossing her arms over her chest.

"Really?"

"I need the money for college, you know that," she paused eyeing him strangely. "What are you doing here?"

"You're looking at the first Mister Windjammer," he smiled smugly.

"You're entering? Is that even legal?"

"My good ole anal friend Dawson found a loophole." Pacey explained, "If I win this money my dad says that I can move out and buy an apartment, you know get rid of me ASAP, he has the papers and everything. Think how great it will be, us with our own little Love Shack."

"That is so many degrees of wrong," she shook her head. "You in a beauty pageant?"

"Sounds just about as sane as your participation.

~*~

This was a stupid idea, a stupid idea indeed, Joey thought wondering through the yacht club. She already felt nauseous and had only made one appearance on stage with the rest of her competitors for the opening presentation of jailbait meat. Heading down the long hallway located backstage, Joey frantically fastened her earring running smack into Pacey who was adjusting his tux. "I can't believe you're doing this," she said eyeing him with a smirk.

"I'm a man on a mission, it causes me to do crazy things."

"Well I'm up," she said gesturing towards the stage, "Let the best Windjammer candidate win."

"Agreed," he nodded patting her on the shoulder as she headed towards the stage.

"And now singing the song 'Stay' by the band Coal, Miss Josephine Potter," the host announced as he stepped aside for Joey's entrance. She squinted under the bright lights trying to shake the tension in her neck and the butterflies in her stomach as she approached the microphone on the center or the stage.

She glanced over at Jen who gave her a supportive wink and took the microphone into her hands.

__

"You don't have to lie about where you've been,

We both know you've been screaming,

So why don't you give you're little voice a rest 

Come on up inside my bed and just pretend you need me.

You don't have to lie about what you know,

We both know you've been suffering,

And I don't need to be your only one, 

I don't need your comforting I just need you with me.

Stay, stay, stay with me,

Stay, stay with me.

Stay, and don't you ever run away from me.

Stay, stay with me.

Dawson furrowed his brows listening to the lyrics of the song, was this about him was this some declaration that he had known she had kept in the back of her mind. He searched her eyes willing for her to look at him but her eyes stayed trained into the dark of the crowd. 

__

Oh, and does she ever let you down,

After she's run out of your money?

Well then just crawl on back to me,

I'm the one that sets you free and I'm the one that needs you.

And does she ever let you go,

We both know what you're needing.

And if you need somewhere to rest, 

Some where to lay your head,

You know where to find me.

And stay, stay, stay with me,

She looked so beautiful her hair swept off her shoulders with a few escaping tendrils loosely curled along her soft neck. Her eyes were a smoky dream accentuated by the gray flecks in her green eyes along with a subtle blush that defined the contours of her cheek, with luscious pink lips as a final touch.

__

Stay, stay with me.

Stay, and don't you ever run away from me.

Stay, stay with me, yeah.

And if you need somewhere to rest,

Some where to lay your head,

You know where to find me.

Stay with me

Stay with, stay with me

Stay with, stay with me,

I can't live another day, I won't live another day without you baby.

Stay with me,

Stay with me, yeah.

Dawson smiled inwardly to himself, a new gleam in his eyes as he discovered for the first time the woman standing before him. Singing timidly done up beautifully in makeup and wearing a gorgeous silk dress that hung perfectly on every curve. The pieces of the puzzle finally clicked.

__

Stay with me, stay with me, stay with me.

Tear that only hidden light,

Empty to the ashtrays,

Sweep out the end away,

What's left with our time.

Well you can use my burning,

To do what you had to,

But stay a little longer,Stay with me."

She attempted a weak smile making brief eye contact with Pacey as the room filled with cheers she walked on shaky legs backstage. 

~*~

"You look beautiful tonight Jo," Dawson said catching up with her as she stepped out into the cold November night.

"Thanks," she mumbled turning to him with a shy smile.

"Roberta Crump didn't deserve to win, not even close," Dawson said sincerely falling in stride with her. "I mean how much world peace and feeding the starving children can you handle in one night?"

"Your sympathy for the needy is breathtaking," she smirked as they headed down the dock.

"You know what I mean," he nudged her shoulder playfully.

"Why don't we increase animal testing and nuclear weapon test zones in Arizona," Joey said through a giggle.

"Well as long as we make another three candle sticks from the great Blue Whale."

"When the Noble Peace Prize nominations come about and you're not on that list it will be a travesty."

"We are the future of America," he shrugged dragging his feet across the salty wood. "I'm being serious though Joey, what you said about America's youth, it wasn't one of those manufactured responses it came from the heart and that's what seems to be missing from these pretentious 'talent' observations."

"Is this you telling me that I should have won?" Joey asked with a cocked brow.

"No way, Pacey definitely Pacey, he was setting the curve changing the standards, he was on a mission that no other man in Capeside has the balls to do."

She paused, a small smile lingering across her lips, "I do admit he cleans up nicely, I never thought I'd see the day that Pacey Witter would wear a tux."

Dawson smirked, "and it will probably be the last, well unless he invites you to his wedding."

Joey shivered wrapping her arms tighter across her body trying to seek warmth in her thin silk dress. "Here," Dawson said draping his coat around her shoulders and pulling it tight around her lithe body.

"Thanks," she whispered avoiding his eyes.

"You really do look beautiful tonight."

Something didn't feel right she thought as he briskly rubbed her arms, "As opposed to every other day?"

"That's not what I meant."

"Whatever," she muttered quietly turning back onto her path.

"Joey I wanted to talk to you," he said catching her arm.

"We've been talking or have you forgotten the subject, we haven't been doing a lot of talking lately."

"And whose fault is that?" Dawson replied incredulously, "You spend every waking moment with Pacey, you know for two people who hate each other you spend a lot of time within one another's proximity."

"Excuse me, Mr. I Can't Spend Three Minutes Without Mentioning my Goddess Next Door Neighbor that I Don't Even Care About the Girl Sitting Next to Me Whose Boobs Aren't a C-Cup!" Joey spat out bitterly.

"I don't want to fight with you Jo, you're my best friend, you have been for years," he said soothingly. "I realized something tonight, something that I've been too ignorant to notice."

"That's not a first."

"I don't want Jen, we're not right for each other she doesn't compliment me in the way two people in love are supposed too."

"Thanks for this startling revelation," she said dryly.

"And then I saw you tonight and everything clicked, you were some dream woman that I never expected to see, especially not from Little Joey Potter from Across the Creek. It was like seeing you all over again for the first time."

"That's the point Dawson, I'm not that beautiful woman, tonight, tonight I'm playing dress up, tomorrow you're going to look at me and see Little Joey Potter again the clock will strike midnight and the fairy tale will end."

"I thought this is what you wanted," Dawson urged following her as she continued down the dock. "What you've been eluding to for months."

"I thought it was too a long time ago I thought it was," she trailed off pulling at the pins that held her hair off the column of her neck. "But I don't want somebody who only notices me when I find a new shade of lipstick, or do my hair like a super model, or show off more skin then an old art museum. I want somebody who doesn't look at me day after day and sees Little Joey Potter. Who saw me as just Joey a long time ago."

"What are you saying Jo?" Dawson asked furrowing his brows.

"I've been lying to you Dawson, lying to you right to your face for a few months now." She could feel the tears welling in her eyes as she spoke to her best friend by at this point she barely even knew. "I've been sleeping with Pacey," she trailed off unable to meet his eyes as she brushed her loose hair from her face. "And all of those times you asked us what was going on we flat out lied to you because we knew you couldn't handle the truth."

"What?" Dawson said his face growing pale as he supported his weak legs on the dock railing.

"I should have told you and I don't know why I didn't but," she trailed off studying his downcast expression carefully, "I'm sorry Dawson."

"I can't believe this Joey," he said with a hint of disgust, "who are you? I mean I thought I knew but obviously, obviously I have no idea." He exhaled loudly running both hands through his blond locks, "I mean Pacey, I expect this from him, he talks about his crude fantasies and meaningless desire for sex constantly but you Joey?" He cringed, "You lied so many times and now… I can't even look at you right now." Finally regaining composure he found the strength to stomp off down the dark dock and into the starry night.

Joey batted away the falling tears taking his jacket off of her shoulders and dropping it to her feet seeking solace in the grand expanse of water before her.

"Hey," Pacey said timidly coming up behind her, "congratulations for the whole runners up thing, you really deserved it."

"I try," she said almost bitterly trying to hide her emotion, "but the 'Dead Mother Incarcerated Father Living with Your Unwed Sister Nephew and Future Brother in Law' only gets you so far."

"Jen did a great job though, I almost thought you were a lady," he smirked stepping beside her and resting his hands along the wood railing.

"Am I supposed to find that amusing," she curved her lips into a small smile still trying to shake her conversation with Dawson.

"I was hoping to spur some sort of grin and judging by your reaction I feel partially successful," he said tilting up her chin with his thumb causing her smile to widen.

"You were quite handsome tonight too Pacey, I'm very proud of you."

"I do what I can to entertain this town."

"No really Pace," she continued, "you did something tonight that no one in this town has had the courage to do and no matter how shallow the reason is for you entering this contest it was very brave."

"Actually all I really did was ruin to hopes of some male who really did want to be crowned Miss Windjammer seeing as I'm the reason of the official rules third revision, that behind the removal of the bikini contest."

"You're right your plan for that little love shack was completely dishonorable and all encomiums that I have offered you will now be decried."

"Much better," he said placing a hand on the smooth porcelain skin of her shoulder. "You're freezing Joey, haven't you heard of a jacket in the fall, most sane people use them." He said throwing his jacket over her shoulders then glancing at the abandoned one pooled by her feet. "This one no good?" He asked picking it up.

"Dawson and I had a little rift," she shrugged glancing back over the water.

"Is that why you seem upset?"

"That would probably be it," she said pulling Pacey's coat tighter around her shoulders.

"What about?"

"He said I looked hot with cleavage and lipstick so I told him that we'd been fucking behind his back."

"I sense that there was a lot of miscommunication going on there," Pacey replied taking a sizzling intake of breath.

"He was under the impression that if I was pretty, I was worthy of his affections," she explained.

"Which prompted you to tell him about our little agreement," Pacey continued.

"That wasn't the only reason," she glanced at him shyly before nervously tucking her hair behind her ears. "Just to give you a heads up, Dawson may not be speaking to you right now, or any time in the near future for that matter."

"I can understand why."

"What's going on between us Pace," Joey asked softly. "I mean first we have this strange inexplicable attraction, then we're goin at it like animals, and finally we're cuddling and going on dates and I have no idea what I'm doing."

"I think we just once more proved that friends with benefits never work out the way you anticipated," he sighed watching as his breath escaped his lips in a cloud of vapor.

"I think our problem is that we've excluded the most important thing, we don't talk about it, we don't know what we are because we never discuss it."

"Well there isn't usually room for talking during our escapades."

She narrowed her eyes shaking her head, "I realized something tonight that's been in the back of my mind since the beginning of the school year but I haven't been able to express it."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I thought this was nothing, just some physical glitch but it's not, I realized that so long ago but I didn't know how to say it how to comprehend it but…" she trailed off trying to gain the courage, "I think I may be in love with you."

He felt his heart jump into his throat as he bit at his lip, "It's been a traumatic night Jo, I mean first our defeat in the Windjammer Extraordinaire and then with you and Dawson." He cleared his throat swallowing the large lump that could only have been his heart wreaking havoc on his jugular. "Maybe I should take you home."

Her confidence deflated and she felt like a shell of all the hope that she once held. "Um sure," she mumbled in a barely audible whisper as she fought with the threatening tears on the brink of release.

He placed a hand on the small of her back leading her down the dock mentally kicking himself for not having the courage to say it back some periling fear that prevented him from uttering those words. Maybe because he wasn't sure if she understood the weight of those words, that she didn't really mean them, or maybe because he was a moron.


	13. Decisions: Lobotomies Can't Get Me Over ...

**Author's Note: It's over, it truly is, no sequels, no rewriting the entire series, because honestly my attention span isn't that long, I get distracted very easily like that shiny object over there, oo, pretty.  Anyway it has been a blast thank you for all of the support the feedback really is wonderful and it definitely kept me going all of these months (not in the sense of living, in the sense of writing, I'm not giving you people too much credit! Lol).  So the finale you've all been waiting for!  Will Dawson's forehead consume the entire universe?  What will happed to Joey and Pacey?  Will Jen ever find love?  And whatever happened to Bodie?  (Not that I'm going to explain the Bodie part because honestly where _did he go?)_**

**What has happened thus far: After Dawson invites Joey to double with him, Jen, and Pacey, Joey has her own plots for revenge by sabotaging his relationship with Jen, how exactly?  By taking the double date seriously, after trying to embarrass Dawson and scare away Jen she awakens new feelings for one Pacey Witter.  After a night of near sexual experiences Pacey and Joey decide to try out a friends with benefits relationship.  What started out as completely physical becomes something more and when the entire school finds out they end it in an attempt to hide their changing feelings from Dawson.  After a beach party and Joey's drunken declaration of lust towards Pacey their agreement is back on.  Through pregnancy scares, first dates at a carnival, a long night of urban legends, and a beauty contest, Joey decides that she is in love with Pacey.  First she tells Dawson who acts in his usual Dawson ways and shuns her from his life, next she tells Pacey who freaks and takes her home.  And now the final installment of _Only in Your Dreams.___**

"Josephine Potter, get your but down here your bus leaves in 20 minutes," Bessie called up the hall.

"I'm not going," she called back.

"This isn't a yes or no matter, you're going and that's final," Bessie demanded heading towards her room.

"What's the point, I have nothing to say, it will just be countless hours of staring and awkward pauses with the occasional 'how's school?' with a fire back 'how's Butch?  I told you not to bend over.'"  Joey groaned burying her head under her pillow.

"He's your father Joey, and as his daughters it's our responsibility to visit him on his birthday," Bessie urged drawing back the curtains a steady stream of sunlight filling the room.  "Is Dawson still going with you?"

"Dawson and I aren't speaking to one another."

"Why not?"  Bessie inquired sitting gently at the foot of her bed.

"I rather not talk about it," Joey groaned.

"Does it have to do with Jen?"  She asked, "They didn't have sex did they?"

"Bess, I suggest you worry more about the gossip of your piers over the gossip of boring high school romances."

"They did didn't they?"

"No," Joey replied rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Okay, why don't you take Pacey, he's been spending a lot of time here lately."

"I'm not talking to him either."

"Somebody isn't playing Miss Popular around her," Bessie smirked, "what happened with him?"

She cringed, "I said something stupid and instead of playing along with my idiotic declaration he acted in normal Pacey style and said exactly what he was thinking and feeling and now I'm too embarrassed to ever face him again."

"What did you say?"  Bessie asked intrigued.

"Can we not talk about this, please?"  Joey begged finally rolling out of bed.

"It's either discuss you're 'pathetic' little life or visit our father's," Bessie said smugly.

"I hate you," she replied simply.

"Go get dressed."

~*~

The bus ride was long and lonely, the guy next to her smelled like cheese and not in a good way.  She was alone and on her way to prison, not that she was going to jail it was out of common courtesy to visit her bastard father on the anniversary of his birth.

"Where are you off to?"  Cheese Whiz asked.

"The big house, the father's turning the big 4-0," she shrugged trying to end this conversation as soon as possible.

"I wish my kids still visited me on my birthday, gives you something to look forward to other then adding another digit to that ever increasing number you label yourself under."

"Really, how old are your kids?"

"I believe 8, 12, and 16," he thought for a moment, "my boys a real catch probably around your age."

"I've decided that relationships shouldn't be wasted on teenagers, they don't understand how they work."

"They're a hell of a lot of fun though," he sighed.

"So what happened?  To your family that is," she asked timidly.

"I messed up," he said thoughtfully, "didn't say 'I love you' enough, maybe didn't love her as much as I could, probably should have stuck around instead of wondering off after she let me go."

"Men don't always make the best choices," she agreed.

"I sense some anger," he said rolling off her comment.

"Honestly, in my experience with father's you're still one of the good ones."

"A lot of anger," he adjusted.

"My father cheated on my dying mother with a cocktail waitress before getting overly involved in drug trafficking thus removing himself from my already wretched life."

"That's pretty bad," he nodded.  "Did you ever consider forgiving him so you could move on with your own life?"

"See now that's just wishful thinking on your part," she accused, "I mean if I can forgive my father then maybe your kids could forgive you."

"That's part of it I do admit," He nodded again, "but aren't you ever tired of the anger?"

She stared down at her feet, "Sometimes I just wish that he would explain why, you know?  So I could understand why I should forgive him."

"Father's make stupid decisions attempting to do what's right," he explained, "And the people they're usually thinking about at the time are their children and how they can make their lives better."

"Yeah," she trailed off."

~*~

"Mike Potter," the guard called out dragging the aging shell of a man down the line of tables.  Joey sat alone at one near the center with her hands clasped together looking off into the distance.  A slight smile lightened his face at the sight of her a happiness that he had been missing whenever his children weren't in his life.

"Joey?" He asked softly grasping her attention.

"Hi dad," she said coldly making no move to hug him or embrace him.

"I've missed you sweetheart."

"Thanks."

"So how's school been going?"

"Fine."

"Are you sure," he urged, "you're so smart Joey, smarter then I ever was.  I'm proud of you honey."

"Thanks."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"How's your sister?"

"Fine."

"Am I ever going to get more then one word out of you?"

She shrugged, "I don't know."

"That's an improvement," he chuckled softly.  "So how's Dawson?"

"Okay, I guess."

"Has he noticed how beautiful you are yet?  He'll wake up eventually you know."

"It's not important," she replied still staring down at the table.  "He's got somebody else and so do I."

"Really," he grinned widely, "tell me everything."

"There's nobody actually there was and now there isn't and it's not important," she dismissed.

"Oh, well—."

"I was thinking on the bus today, actually I was talking to this guy and he made me think," Joey said abruptly finally looking into the eyes of her father.  "He told me that I needed to forgive you to get on with my life so that's what I'm going to do, I'm telling you that I forgive you for everything.  For the affair, for the drugs, for everything, I don't approve of what you've done but I understand that you had your reasons for it all and I can't hate you for it."

A single tear escaped running down his cheek, "You don't know how much that means to me sweetheart."

"You're my father, and no matter what I do, I can't hate you, it's too hard," she said her own tears beginning to fall.  "Because as much as I try for the contrary, I love you, Daddy."

He reached up covering her hand with his, "I love you too Joey, I love you and your sister and your mother so much and that what makes this all so hard.  That's what makes me despise myself so much for."  She continued to cry and he couldn't help but join her, "I'm so sorry honey, so sorry."

~*~

"Josephine, Miss Potter could I have a word?"  Principal Markham said slowing down the young brunette.

"Yes, Miss Markham?"

"Turns out the girl who was selected for the semester in Paris changed her mind, something about leaving a boyfriend and the slot has opened for you," she explained.

"Excuse me?"

"You have the opportunity to go to Paris for six months, it's the chance of a life time Joey, I suggest you take it."

Joey's eyes drifted down the hall falling on none other the Pacey Witter, with her heart caught in her throat she smiled, "It sounds perfect, I'd love to go."

"Good," Markham smiled, "We'll get all the information together for you and your guardian to look over, you'll be leaving in two weeks when the semester ends if it all works out."

"I can't wait," she said behind a fake smile.

~*~

Everything was changing and she wasn't sure how to keep up with it all.  Dipping her feet into the creek even the water was changing what a month ago was warm and inviting was now cold and bitter.  The leaves which were once a healthy green was a dry barren array of browns and yellows.  But it wouldn't be that way for long, the leaves would grow back, the water would reheat yet she felt that her heart would still be broken.

"Hey," she nearly jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Hey," she mumbled back her gaze still fixed on the horizon, she didn't need to look at him because it wouldn't changed anything.

"I heard about Paris," he explained taking a seat next to her.

"Yeah about that—." She began.

"I think it's great, amazing!"  He corrected himself, "To finally get out of Capeside, just what you always wanted right?"

"Maybe I found a reason to stay."

He paused looking at the profile of her face etched with the orange shadow of the descending sun.  "Don't let me be the one to hold you back."

"It isn't," she dismissed.

"Good," he nodded.  "So how was your dad?"

"Fine, I think I've finally got those issues behind me."

"That's good."

"God Jo, is this going to be how it is between the two of us?"  He suddenly broke out, "This awkward tension that prevents us from having an actual conversation."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Joey," he said sternly.  She looked at him coldly causing him to redirect his gaze to the horizon, "So you're leaving then?"

"Why should I stay?  Give me one reason, my house has been invaded by everything baby, my mother's dead, my father's in prison, my best friend hates me and the only thing I thought I had left, well it wasn't worth as much as I thought," she trailed off.

"Look I'm sorry, okay?"  He pleaded.

"For what?  You don't have anything to be sorry about."

"No," Pacey corrected, "I do, I'm sorry for not telling you 'that I love you too' when I should have."

She froze staring at him for a long moment, "It doesn't matter, I'm not going anyway.  The girl who was supposed to go broke up with her boyfriend and decided to take the trip after all."

"Oh," he sighed staring back out at the water.  He had meant what he said hadn't he?  Why did he feel so guilty suddenly for saying it?

"You can take it back now, if you want to," Joey added.

"No, I'd rather leave it out there, its better that way."

"It just seems in personal that's all," she shrugged.

"I can turn it into a grand romantic gesture if you want?"  He continued, "I think Dougie may know a pilot I can write it in the sky, is that good?"

"Don't talk like that."

"Hey, Joey?"  He asked.

"What?"

"I love you."

She fought off the smile, "Whatever."

He smirked, "Hey Jo, I wanted to tell you something."

"What is that?"

"I'm still in love with you."

"Oh, what a coincidence." 

"How's that?"

"We both need lobotomies."

"Why?"

"Because I sort of still love you too, we obviously have problems."

"Actually I sort of like it that way."

"I guess it's alright," she shrugged her lips curving into a crooked smile.

"Hey Joey?"

"What?"

"Can I kiss you now?" 

"Why not?"  She smiled fully tilting her head to meet his lips as they engaged in the perfect fairy tale kiss for a perfect fairy tale ending.

**Author's Note the Sequel: It's over!  Bye everyone!  Happy holidays and a joyous new years to all!**


End file.
